Al doilea sex/XX
Partea a IV-a CĂTRE ELIBERARE Capitolul XIV FEMEIA INDEPENDENTĂ Printre legile nescrise nu se mai numără astăzi, în Franţa, supunerea ca datorie a femeii, şi fiecare cetăţeană are drept de vot; aceste libertăţi civice rămîn abstracte cînd nu sînt însoţite de o autonomie economică; femeia întreţinută - soţie sau curtezană - nu s-a eliberat de sub dominaţia bărbatului ei numai pentru că are în mînă un buletin de vot; dacă moravurile îi impun mai puţine constrîngeri decît altădată, aceste libertăţi negative nu i-au modificat profund situaţia; rămîne în continuare închisă în condiţia sa de vasală. Doar prin muncă femeia a reuşit să treacă în mare parte peste limitele care o despărţeau de bărbat; numai munca îi poate garanta o libertate concretă. Imediat cum încetează să mai fie un parazit, sistemul întemeiat pe dependenţa ei se prăbuşeşte; între ea şi univers nu mai este nevoie de un mediator masculin. Blestemul care apasă asupra femeii vasale este că nu i se permite să facă nimic: atunci se încăpăţînează în imposibila urmărire a fiinţei prin narcisism, dragoste sau religie; dacă produce ceva, dacă are o activitate, îşi recucereşte transcendenţa. Prin proiectele sale se afirmă concret ca un subiect; prin legătura sa cu scopul pe care-1 urmăreşte, cu banii şi drepturile pe care şi le însuşeşte, îşi simte propria-i responsabilitate. Multe femei sînt conştiente de acest avantaj, chiar şi printre cele care exercită cele mai modeste meserii. Am auzit o dată o femeie de serviciu care spunea, în timp ce spăla pe jos în holul unui hotel: „N-am cerut niciodată nimic de la nimeni. Am răzbit singură în viaţă"'. Era la fel de mîndră ca un Rockefeller de a-şi fi sieşi suficientă. Totuşi n-ar trebui să credem că simpla alăturare a dreptului de vot şi a unei meserii ar fi o perfectă eliberare: astăzi, munca nu înseamnă libertate. Numai în lumea socialistă femeia, ajungînd să muncească, şi-ar asigura libertatea. Majoritatea lucrătorilor sînt exploataţi în ziua de azi. Pe de altă parte, structura socială nu a fost profund modificată de evoluţia condiţiei feminine; această lume care a aparţinut întotdeauna bărbaţilor păstrează înfăţişarea care i-a fost imprimată. Nu trebuie să pierdem din vedere aceste fapte din care provine complexitatea problemei muncii feminine. O doamnă importantă şi rezonabilă a făcut recent o anchetă printre muncitoarele de la uzinele Renault: ancheta spune că acestea ar prefera să stea acasă decît să muncească în uzină 414 Fără îndoială, ele nu ajung la independenţa economică decît în sînul unei clase oprimate din punct de vedere economic; pe de altă parte, munca la uzină nu le scuteşte de corvezile de acasă.* Dacă li s-ar fi propus să aleagă între patruzeci de ore de lucru pe săptămînă la uzină sau acasă, fără îndoială că ar fi dat alte răspunsuri. Şi poate că ar accepta cu uşurinţă această cumulare dacă, în calitate de muncitoare, s-ar integra unei lumi care ar fi lumea lor, la crearea căreia ar participa cu bucurie şi cu orgoliu. La ora actuală, fără a mai vorbi despre femeile de la ţară2, majoritatea femeilor care muncesc nu evadează din lumea feminină tradiţională; nu primesc nici de la societate, nici de la soţul lor, ajutorul care le-ar fi necesar pentru a deveni egale cu bărbaţii. Numai cele care au un crez politic, care militează în sindicate, care au încredere în viitor pot da un sens etic ingratelor i obositoarelor sarcini cotidiene. Îns , private de timpul ş ă lor liber, moştenitoare ale unei tradiţii a supunerii, e normal ca femeile să fie abia la început în dezvoltarea unui simţ politic şi social. Este normal ca, neprimind în schimbul muncii lor profiturile morale şi sociale pe care le aşteaptă pe bună dreptate, ele să-i suporte fără entuziasm constrîngerile. Este de înţeles şi faptul că midineta, funcţionara, secretara nu vor să renunţe la avantajele sprijinului masculin. Aşa cum am spus, existenţa unei caste privilegiate căreia îi este permis să i se alăture doar dăruindu-şi trupul este pentru tînăra femeie o tentaţie aproape irezistibilă; este predestinată unei vieţi galante, prin faptul că salariul ei este minim, în timp ce standardul de viaţă pe care societatea îl pretinde de la ea este foarte ridicat; dacă se mulţumeşte cu ceea ce cîştigă, nu va fi decît o paria: dacă este prost îmbrăcată, dacă stă într-o locuinţă modestă, toate distracţiile şi chiar dragostea îi vor fi interzise. Virtuoşii o îndeamnă la ascetism; într-adevăr, regimul său alimentar este adesea la fel de auster ca acela al unei călugăriţe carmelite; numai că nu oricine îl poate lua pe Dumnezeu drept iubit: trebuie ca femeia să le placă bărbaţilor pentru a reuşi în viaţa ei de femeie. Se va lăsa deci ajutată; asta şi urmăreşte, cu cinism, patronul la care lucrează atunci cînd îi dă un salariu de mizerie. Uneori, acest ajutor îi permite să-şi amelioreze situaţia şi să cucerească o adevărată independenţă; alteori, dimpotrivă, îşi va abandona meseria pentru a se lăsa întreţinută. Adesea le cumulează: se eliberează de amantul său prin muncă, evadează din munca sa cu ajutorul amantului; dar poate cunoaşte şi dubla servitute a unei meserii şi a unei protecţii masculine. Pentru femeia căsătorită, salariul nu reprezintă, în general, decît o sumă de completare; pentru „femeia care se lasă ajutată", sprijinul care vine de la bărbat apare ca neesenţial; dar nici una, nici cealaltă * Ani vorbit în voi. I, pag. 168, cît de grele sînt acestea pentru femeia care munceşte în afara casei. - A căror condiţie am examinat-o în voi. I, pag. 166. 415 nu-şi cumpără prin efortul lor personal o totală independenţă. Totuşi, există astăzi un număr destul de mare de privilegiate care-şi află în profesia lor o autonomie economică şi socială. Despre ele este vorba atunci cînd ne interogăm despre posibilităţile femeii şi despre viitorul ei. De aceea, deşi ele nu constituie încă decît o minoritate, este deosebit de interesant să le studiem situaţia; în legătură cu ele sînt şi vor mai fi atîtea dispute între feminişti şi antifeminişti. Aceştia din urmă afinnă că femeile emancipate de astăzi nu reuşesc să facă nimic important în această lume şi că, pe de altă parte, le este greu să-şi găsească echilibrul interior, pe cînd feminiştii exagerează rezultatele pe "care le obţin femeile, rămînînd orbi la confuzia lor. De fapt, nimic nu ne îndreptăţeşte să spunem că acestea au luat-o pe un drum greşit; şi totuşi este sigur că ele încă nu şi-au asumat pe deplin şi în linişte noua lor condiţie: nu sînt încă decît la jumătatea drumului. Femeia care s-a sustras dominaţiei bărbatului din punct de vedere economic nu se află pentru acest motiv într-o situaţie morală, socială, psihologică identică cu aceea a bărbatului. Felul în care se angajează în profesia ei şi i se consacră acesteia depinde de contextul constituit de întreaga ei viaţă. Or, cînd femeia intră în viaţa adultă, ea nu are în urmă acelaşi trecut ca un bărbat, universul i se înfăţişează dintr-o perspectivă diferită. Faptul de a fi femeie ridică în zilele noastre deosebite probleme unei fiinţe umane autonome. Privilegiul bărbatului, care se manifestă încă din copilărie, este că vocaţia sa de fiinţă umană nu este, contrazisă de destinul său de bărbat. Prin asimilarea falusului cu transcendenţa, reuşitele sale sociale sau spirituale îl înzestrează cu prestigiu viril. Bărbatul nu este divizat, în timp ce femeii, pentru a-şi împlini feminitatea, i se cere să devină obiect şi pradă, adică să renunţe la revendicările ei de subiect suveran. Este un conflict care caracterizează foarte bine situaţia femeii libere. Ea refuză să se cantoneze în rolul ei de femelă pentru că nu vrea să se mutileze; dar a-şi repudia sexul înseamnă, de asemenea, mutilare. B rbatul este o fiin uman sexuat ; femeia ă ţă ă ă nu este un individ complet şi egală a bărbatului decît dacă este şi ea o fiinţă umană sexuată. Misoginii i-au reproşat adesea femeii intelectuale că „se neglijează" ; însă tot ei i-au ţinut astfel de predici: „Dacă vreţi să fiţi egale cu noi, încetaţi să vă mai fardaţi şi să vă lăcuiţi unghiile". Acest din urmă sfat este absurd. Tocmai pentru că ideea de feminitate este definită artificial de obiceiuri şi de mode, ea i se impune din afară femeii; ea poate evolua în aşa fel încît canoanele sale să se apropie de acelea adoptate de bărbaţi: pe plajă, pantalonul a devenit o ţinută feminină. Aceasta nu schimbă nimic din fondul problemei: nimeni nu are libertatea de a modela după bunul său plac ideea de feminitate. Cea care nu i se conformează se devalorizează din punct de vedere sexual, şi prin urmare social, din moment ce societatea a 416 integrat în ea valorile sexuale. Refuzînd atributele feminine, femeia nu capătă atribute virile; nici măcar travestită nu reuşeşte să se transforme în bărbat: este o travestită Am văzut că însăşi homosexualitatea constituie o specificare: neutralitatea este imposibilă Nu există nici o atitudine negativă care să nu implice o contraparte pozitivă. Adolescenta crede adesea că poate pur şi simplu să dispreţuiască convenţiile; dar prin chiar acest fapt ea îşi exprimă clar atitudinea; creează o situaţie nouă antrenînd consecinţe pe care va trebui să şi le asume. Imediat ce un individ se sustrage unui cod stabilit, el devine im răzvrătit. O femeie care se îmbracă extravagant minte cînd afinnă cu simplitate că nu face decît să se îmbrace după bunul ei plac, nimic mai mult; ea ştie bine că este o extravaganţă. Dimpotrivă, cea care nu vrea să treacă drept excentrică se conformează regulilor comune. A alege sfidarea, în afară de cazul cînd ea reprezintă o acţiune eficace în mod pozitiv, înseamnă a face un calcul greşit: se consumă mai mult timp şi mai multe forţe decît se economisesc. O femeie care nu doreşte să şocheze, care nu vrea să se devalorizeze social trebuie să-şi asume ca femeie condiţia ei de femeie. Dar, în timp ce pentru bărbat conformismul este foarte firesc - deoarece cutumele s-au ajustat după nevoile individului autonom şi activ - va trebui ca femeia, care este şi ea subiect, activitate, să se adapteze unei lumi care a predestinat-o pasivităţii. Este o servitute cu atît mai apăsătoare, cu cît femeile închise în sfera feminină i-au hipertrofiat importanţa: au transformat toaletele, treburile casnice într-o artă dificilă. Bărbatul nu trebuie să se preocupe deloc de hainele lui; sînt comode, adaptate unei vieţi active, nu trebuie să fie alese cu grijă; abia dacă fac parte din personalitatea sa; mai mult, nimeni nu aşteaptă de la el să le întreţină singur: o femeie binevoitoare sau una plătită ia asupra ei această sarcină. Dimpotrivă, femeia ştie că, atunci cînd este privită, nu poate fi separată de aparenţa ei; este judecată, respectată, dorită prin veşmintele pe care le poartă. Ele au fost iniţial destinate să o facă neputincioasă, şi au rămas fragile: ciorapilor li se duc firele, tocurile se scîlciază, bluzele şi rochiile de culoare deschisă se murdăresc, pliurile se desfac; şi ea va trebui să remedieze singură cea mai mare parte dintre aceste accidente; semenii săi nu-i vin în ajutor de bunăvoie, iar ea va pregeta să încarce şi mai tare cheltuielile casei cu lucruri pe care le poate face ea însăşi: coafatul, plisarea stofelor, fardurile, rochiile noi costă şi aşa destul de mult. Cînd se întorc seara, secretara sau studenta au întotdeauna ciorapi de remaiat, bluze de spălat, rochii de călcat. Femeia care cîştigă destul îşi poate permite să transfere asupra altora aceste corvezi; dar va fi constrînsă la o eleganţă mai complicată, va pierde timpul făcînd cumpărături şi probe la croitoreasă. Tradiţia îi impune femeii, chiar dacă este necăsătorită, o anumită grija faţă de interiorul ei; un funcţionar numit în alt oraş locuieşte fără griji la hotel; în timp ce colega sa va încerca să se 417 instaleze undeva; va trebui să-şi întreţină interiorul cu atenţie, căci nu i s-ar trece cu vederea o neglijen care la un b rbat ar fi socotit natural . De altfel, ţă ă ă ă nu numai grija de ce va spune lumea o face să-şi consacre timpul şi preocupările frumuseţii ei şi treburilor casei. Pentru propria-i satisfacţie ea doreşte să rămînă o femeie adevărată. Nu reuşeşte să se aprobe pe sine, în prezent şi în trecut, decît cumulînd existenţa ei actuală cu destinul pe care i-1 pregătiseră mama sa, jocurile de copil şi viaţa de adolescentă. A nutrit visuri narcisiste, şi continuă să opună orgoliului falie al bărbatului cultul propriei sale imagini; vrea să se expună privirilor, să farmece. Mama şi surorile mai mari i-au inspirat gustul pentru „cuib": o casă a ei este forma primitivă a visurilor sale de independenţă; şi nu vrea să-şi renege visurile nici atunci cînd şi-a găsit libertatea pe alte căi. În măsura în care se simte nesigură în lumea masculină, simte permanent nevoia unui adăpost, simbol al acelui refugiu interior pe care s-a obişnuit să-1 găsească în ea. Docilă faţă de tradiţia feminină, va lustrui parchetul, va găti singură, în loc să se ducă să mănînce la restaurant precum colegul ei. Vrea să trăiască în acelaşi timp şi ca un bărbat şi ca o femeie, şi prin aceasta îşi sporeşte oboseala şi sarcinile. Dacă vrea să rămînă pe deplin femeie este pentru că vrea să aibă şanse maxime în abordarea celuilalt sex. În domeniul sexual se ivesc problemele ei cele mai dificile. Pentru a fi un individ complet, egal cu bărbatul, trebuie ca femeia să aibă acces la lumea masculină, aşa cum şi bărbatul are acces la lumea feminină; să aibă acces la Celălalt; numai că exigenţele Celuilalt nu sînt simetrice în cele două cazuri. O dată cucerite, averea sau celebritatea, apărînd ca virtuţi imanente, pot să mărească forţa de seducţie a femeii; dar faptul de a avea o activitate autonomă îi contrazice feminitatea, şi ea ştie asta. Femeia independentă - şi mai ales intelectuala care e conştientă de situaţia ei - va suferi, ca femelă, de un complex de inferioritate; nu are timp să consacre frumuseţii sale îngrijiri atît de atente precum cocheta, a cărei unică grijă este aceea de a seduce; degeaba va urma sfaturile specialiştilor, nu va fi niciodată decît o amatoare în domeniul eleganţei; farmecul feminin cere ca transcendenţa, degradîndu-se în imanenţă, să nu mai apară decît ca o subtilă palpitaţie a cărnii; trebuie ca femeia să fie o pradă oferită în mod spontan, în timp ce intelectuala ştie că se oferă, ştie că este o conştiinţă, un subiect; nu-şi poate impune prin puterea voinţei să-şi ucidă privirea şi să-şi preschimbe ochii într-un petic de cer sau într-o oglindire de apă; nu poate, desigur, să oprească elanul unui trup care se avîntă către lume pentru a-1 metamorfoza într-o statuie însufleţită de surde vibraţii. Intelectuala va încerca cu atît mai mult zel, cu cît îi va fi mai teamă de nereuşită; dar acest zel conştient este şi el o activitate, şi deci nu-şi atinge scopul Va comite erori analoage cu acelea sugerate de menopauză: încearcă să-şi nege cerebralitatea, aşa cum femeia care îmbătrîneşte încearcă 418 să-şi nege vîrsta; se îmbracă precum o fetiţă, se împopoţonează cu flori, cu volane, cu haine în culori ţipătoare; îşi exagerează mimicile infantile şi uluite. Se prosteşte, ţopăie, gîngureşte, mimează dezinvoltura, zăpăceala, spontaneitatea. Dar seamănă cu acei actori care, pentru că nu reuşesc să încerce emoţia care ar antrena destinderea anumitor muşchi, îşi contractă printr-un efort de voinţă grupele de muşchi antagoniste, fac o grimasă în loc să-şi plece pleoapele sau să-şi lase în jos colţurile gurii; astfel intelectuala, pentru a mima abandonul, se crispează. Simte asta şi este iritată; pe figura pierdută în naivitate trece deodată o strălucire de inteligenţă prea ascuţită; buzele ce surîd promiţător se strîng întrun rictus. Dacă îi este greu să placă, aceasta se întîmplă fiindcă ea nu este, precum surorile ei mai mici, sclavele, o pură voinţă de a plăcea; dorinţa de a seduce, oricît de vie, nu a coborît în profunzimea trupului ei; cum simte că este neîndemînatică, se irită din pricina servilităţii sale; vrea să-şi ia revanşa ducînd mai departe jocul, dar de această dată cu armele masculine: vorbeşte în loc să asculte, îşi etalează gîndurile subtile, emoţiile inedite. Îşi contrazice interlocutorul în loc să îl aprobe, încearcă să obţină un ascendent asupra lui. Doamna de Stael tia s amestece cu destul de mult ş ă ă abilitate cele două metode pentru a obţine triumfuri fulgerătoare: rar îi rezista cineva. Dar atitudinea de sfidare, atît de frecventă, printre altele, la femeile americane, mai degrabă îi agasează pe bărbaţi decît îi domină; de altfel, ei atrag această atitudine prin propria lor atitudine sfidătoare; dacă ar accepta să iubească în locul unei sclave o egală a lor - cum fac cei care sînt lipsiţi în acelaşi timp de aroganţă şi de complexe de inferioritate -femeile ar fi mult mai puţin obsedate de preocuparea pentru feminitatea lor. Ar căpăta mai multă naturaleţe, mai multă simplitate, şi ar descoperi că a fi femeie nu necesită atîta osteneală, pentru că, la urma urmei, ele sînt oricum femei. Fapt este că bărbaţii încep să accepte rezonabil inevitabilul: condiţia nouă a femeii; cum nu se mai simte aprioric condamnată, aceasta începe să devină mai uşoară: astăzi, faptul că lucrează nu o împiedică pe femeie să fie feminină şi să-şi păstreze atractivitatea sexuală. Această reuşită - care marchează deja un progres spre echilibru - rămîne, totuşi, incomplet; femeii îi este încă mult mai greu decît bărbatului să aibă cu celălalt sex relaţiile pe care le doreşte. Viaţa sa erotică şi sentimentală întîlneşte numeroase obstacole. În această privinţă, femeia vasală nu este, de altfel, cu nimic mai privilegiată: din punct de vedere sexual şi sentimental, majoritatea soţiilor şi a curtezanelor sînt radical frustrate. Dacă dificultăţile sînt mai evidente în cazul femeii independente este pentru că ea a ales lupta în locul resemnării. Toate problemele vii găsesc în moarte o soluţie tăcută; o femeie care este ocupată să trăiască este deci mai plină de contradicţii decît aceea care îşi înmormîntează voinţa şi dorinţele; dar 419 ea nu va accepta ca aceasta din urmă să-i fie dată ca exemplu. Numai comparîndu-se cu un bărbat va creşte în propriii ei ochi. Femeia care se consumă, care are responsabilităţi, care cunoaşte duritatea luptei împotriva rezistenţelor lumii, are nevoie - ca şi bărbatul - nu numai să-şi satisfacă dorinţele fizice, ci şi să cunoască destinderea, diversiunea pe care i-o aduc nişte aventuri sexuale reuşite. Or, există încă medii în care această libertate nu-i este recunoscută în mod concret; dacă o foloseşte, femeia riscă să-şi compromită reputaţia, cariera; sau măcar îi este impusă o ipocrizie care o apasă. Cu cît a reuşit să se impună mai mult din punct de vedere social, cu atît i se trec cu vederea mai multe; dar, mai ales în provincie, este pîndită cu severitate, în majoritatea cazurilor. Chiar şi în împrejurările cele mai favorabile - cînd teama de opinia celorlalţi nu este prezentă - situaţia femeii nu este echivalentă cu a bărbatului. Diferenţele provin în acelaşi timp din tradiţie şi din problemele pe care le ridică natura singulară a erotismului feminin. Bărbatului îi este uşor să facă dragoste cu o parteneră aleasă la întîmplare, care poate la rigoare să-i liniştească trupul şi să-1 destindă din punct de vedere moral. Au existat femei - doar cîteva - care au cerut să se înfiinţeze bordeluri pentru femei; într-un roman intitulat Numărul /, o femeie propunea să se creeze nişte case de toleranţă în care femeile să se poată „uşura din punct de vedere sexual" cu ajutorul unui soi de „taxi-boys".l Se pare că un asemenea bordel exista altădată la San Francisco, dar îl frecventau numai prostituatele, amuzîndu-se să plătească în loc să fie plătite; în curînd stabilimentul a fost închis de către protectorii lor. Lăsînd deoparte faptul că această soluţie este utopică şi puţin profitabilă, fără îndoială că nu ar avea prea mult succes; am văzut că femeia nu poate obţine o „uşurare" la fel de mecanică precum bărbatul; majoritatea ar socoti situaţia ca fiind prea puţin propice unui abandon voluptuos. În orice caz, fapt este că această posibilitate le este refuzată în zilele noastre. Soluţia care constă în a găsi pe stradă un partener de o noapte sau de o oră -presupunînd că femeia înzestrată cu un temperament puternic şi care a depăşit toate inhibiţiile priveşte fără dezgust această ieşire — este mult mai periculoasă pentru ea decît pentru bărbat. Riscurile bolilor venerice sînt mai grave pentru ea din moment ce b rbatul trebuie s fie atent s evite contaminarea; ă ă ă şi, oricît de prudentă ar fi ea, nu este în nici un moment pe deplin sigură că poate evita o sarcină. Dar mai ales în relaţiile între necunoscuţi - vorbind de acele relaţii care se situează pe un plan brutal - diferenţa de forţă fizică este foarte importantă. Un bărbat nu trebuie să se teamă de cine ştie ce din 1 Autoarea - căreia i-am uitat numele, lapsus care se pare că nu are prea multă importanţă - explică pe îndelete cum ar putea fi aceştia dresaţi să satisfacă orice clientă, ce gen de viaţă ar trebui să li se impună etc. 420 partea femeii pe care a adus-o la el acasă; îi ajunge puţină vigilenţă. Nu e acelaşi lucru pentru femeia care lasă să intre în casa ei un bărbat Mi s-a relatat povestea a două femei tinere care, proaspăt venite la Paris şi avide să „cunoască viaţa", după o raită de noapte prin cafenele invitaseră acasă doi peşti seducători din Montmartre: dimineaţa s-au trezit jefuite, maltratate şi ameninţate cu şantajul. Un caz şi mai semnificativ este acela al unei femei de vreo patruzeci de ani, divorţată, care muncea din greu toată ziua pentru a-şi hrăni cei trei copii şi părinţii bătrîni. Deşi era încă frumoasă şi atrăgătoare, nu avea deloc timp să ducă o viaţă mondenă, să fie cochetă, să cucerească în mod decent pe cineva, lucru care de altfel ar fi plictisit-o. Totuşi, era o fiinţă senzuală; şi credea că are dreptul să-şi satisfacă simţurile la fel ca un bărbat. Seara se ducea uneori să se plimbe pe străzi şi făcea în aşa fel încît agăţa cîte un bărbat. Dar într-o noapte, după o oră sau două petrecute într-un hăţiş din Bois de Boulogne, amantul său de ocazie n-a mai lăsat-o să plece: voia să-i afle numele, adresa, voia s-o revadă, să locuiască împreună cu ea; şi cum femeia a refuzat, a bătut-o cu sălbăticie, lăsînd-o acolo plină de vînătăi şi de răni, terorizată. Doar femeile bogate pot să facă un amant să se ataşeze de ele întreţinîndu-1 sau ajutîndu-1. Unele preferă acest tîrg: plătindu-1 pe bărbat, fac din el un instrument, ceea ce le permite să se folosească de el cu o nepăsare dispreţuitoare. Dar este vorba mai ales de femei în vîrstă, care pot disocia în mod atît de crud erotismul şi sentimentul, în timp ce în adolescenţa feminină uniunea este, aşa cum am văzut, atît de profundă. Chiar şi dintre bărbaţi sînt o mulţime care nu acceptă această diviziune între trup şi conştiinţă. Cu atît mai mult, majoritatea femeilor nu vor consimţi s-o ia în consideraţie. De altfel, ele sînt mai sensibile la înşelăciunea ascunsă într-un asemenea raport: cel care plăteşte este şi el un instrument de care partenerul se foloseşte pentru a-şi cîştiga existenţa. Orgoliul viril îi ascunde bărbatului echivocurile dramei erotice: el se minte în mod spontan; mai uşor de umilit, mai susceptibilă, femeia este şi mai lucidă; ea nu va reuşi să fie orbită decît cu preţul unei rele-credinţe mai viclene. Cumpărarea unui bărbat - presupunînd că are mijloacele s-o facă -nu o va satisface în general pe femeie. Pentru majoritatea femeilor - ca şi pentru bărbaţi - nu este vorba numai să-şi satisfacă dorinţele, ci şi să-şi menţină în acelaşi timp demnitatea lor de fiinţe umane. Cînd bărbatul se bucură de trupul femeii şi cînd îi dă plăcerea, el se afirmă ca unicul subiect: cuceritor imperios, donator generos sau ambele în acelaşi timp. Şi femeia vrea să afirme faptul căşi aserveşte partenerul propriei ei plăceri şi că îl copleşeşte cu daruri. De aceea, cînd i se impune bărbatului, fie prin binefacerile pe care i le promite, fie mizînd pe curtoazia lui, fie trezindu-i prin diverse manevre dorinţa în pura sa generalitate, femeia este gata să se convingă că îl satisface pe deplin. Datorită acestei 421 convingeri avantajoase, poate să-1 solicite fără a fi umilită, pentru că pretinde că acţionează din generozitate. Astfel, în Grîu în pîrg, „doamna în alb", care rîvneşte mîngîierile lui Phil, îi spune cu înfumurare: „Nu-mi plac decît cerşetorii şi înfometaţii". Într-adevăr, procedează cu abilitate în aşa fel încît el să adopte o atitudine imploratoare. Atunci, spune Colette, „se gr bi c tre regatul strîmt i obscur în care ă ă ş orgoliul său putea crede că tînguirea este mărturisirea disperării şi unde cerşetoarele de felul ei beau iluzia liberalităţii". Doamna de Warens este prototipul acelor femei care-şi aleg amanţi tineri sau nefericiţi, ori de condiţie inferioară, pentru a da poftelor lor înfăţişarea generozităţii. Dar există şi femei îndrăzneţe care îi atacă pe bărbaţii cei mai puternici şi care sînt încîntate să-i copleşească, în timp ce ei n-au cedat decît din politeţe sau din teroare. Dacă femeia care-1 prinde pe bărbat în capcană vrea să-şi imagineze că ea este cea care dăruieşte, invers, cea care se dăruieşte vrea să afirme că, de fapt, îl ia în posesie pe celălalt. „Eu sînt o femeie care posedă", îmi spunea într-o zi o tînără ziaristă. De fapt, exceptînd cazurile de viol, nimeni nu posedă pe nimeni. Dar femeia se minte de două ori în această privinţă. Căci bărbatul, de fapt, seduce prin pasiunea lui, prin agresivitate, el smulge într-un mod activ consimţămîntul partenerei sale. În afară de cazurile excepţionale - îatre altele doamna de Stael despre care am mai vorbit - pentru femeie lucrurile se petrec altfel; ea nu poate face mai mult decît să se ofere; căci majoritatea bărbaţilor vor cu înverşunare să-şi păstreze rolul; vor să trezească în femeie o tulburare unică, nu să fie aleşi pentru a satisface nevoile acesteia în generalitatea lor; dacă sînt aleşi, se simt exploataţi.' „O femeie căreia nti-i este teamă de bărbaţi îi sperie pe aceştia", îmi spunea un tînăr. Şi adesea î-am auzit pe bărbaţi declarînd: „Am oroare ca femeia să ia iniţiativa". Cînd femeia se oferă cu prea multă îndrăzneală, bărbatul dă înapoi; ţine să fie el cuceritorul. Femeia nu poate deci să posede decît transformîndu-se în pradă: trebuie să devină un lucru pasiv, o promisiune de supunere. Dacă reuşeşte, va gîn-di că a făcut în mod voluntar această conjuraţie magică, se va crede subiect Dar îşi asumă riscul de a fi transfonnată într-un obiect inutil de dispreţul bărbatului. De aceea este atît de profund umilită cînd acesta îi refuză avansurile. Şi bărbatul se poate înfuria atunci cînd crede că a fost manipulat; totuşi, el n-a făcut decît să rateze o acţiune, nimic mai mult în timp ce femeia a acceptat să devină trup prin tulburare, aşteptare, promisiune; ea nu putea cîştiga decît pierzîndu-se pe sine: şi rămîne pierdută. Trebuie să fie oarbă sau excepţional de lucidă pentru a profita de o asemenea înfrîngere. Şi chiar cînd seducţia reuşeşte, victoria rămîne echivocă; într-adevăr, 1 Acest sentiment îi corespunde celui pe care l-am arătat vorbind despre tînăra fată. Numai că ea sfîrşeşte prin a se resemna cu acest destin. 422 după opinia comună, bărbatul învinge, el are femeia. Nu este admis faptul că ea, ca şi bărbatul, îşi poate asuma dorinţele: ea este prada acestora. Este de la sine înţeles că bărbatul a integrat individualităţii lui forţe specifice: în timp ce femeia este sclava speciei.1 Ea este imaginată mai degrabă ca pură pasivitate: este privită ca „tîrfa regimentului", gata oricînd să se ofere; disponibilă, deschisă, este o unealtă; cedează moale la învăluirea dorinţei, este fascinată de bărbatul care o culege ca pe un fruct Uneori este privită ca o activitate alienată: există un diavol care tropăie în pîntecele ei, în adîncul vaginului ei pîndeşte un şarpe nesăţios, avid de sperma bărbatului. În orice caz, este refuzată ideea că femeia este pur şi simplu liberă. În Franţa mai ales, există o confuzie obstinată între femeia liberă şi femeia uşoară, ideea de frivolitate implicînd o absenţă a rezistenţei şi a controlului, o lipsă, negaţia însăşi a libertăţii. Literatura feminină încearcă să combată această prejudecată: de exemplu, în Griselidis, Clara Malraux insistă asupra ideii că eroina sa nu cedează unui impuls, ci îndeplineşte un act pe care-1 revendică. În America se recunoaşte în activitatea sexuală a femeii o libertate, ceea ce o favorizează foarte tare. Dar dispreţul pe care-1 au în Franţa faţă de „femeile uşoare" chiar acei bărbaţi care profită de favorurile lor le paralizează pe foarte multe femei. Ele au oroare de reprezentările pe care le-ar suscita, de cuvintele care le-ar lua drept pretext. Chiar dacă femeia dispreţuieşte bîrfele anonime, ea simte în relaţiile cu partenerul ei ni te dificult i concrete; c ci opinia celorlal i se întruchipeaz ş ăţ ă ţ ă în el. Adesea bărbatul consideră patul ca fiind terenul pe care trebuie să-şi afirme superioritatea agresivă. Vrea să ia şi nu să primească, să răpească şi nu să ofere ceva în schimb. Caută să posede femeia dincolo de ceea ce aceasta îi oferă; vrea ca acceptarea ei să fie o înfrîngere, cuvintele pe care le murmură ea trebuie să fie declaraţii de iubire pe care el i le smulge; dacă îşi admite plăcerea, îşi recunoaşte sclavia. Cînd Claudine îl sfidează pe Renaud prin promptitudinea cu care i se supune, el i-o ia înainte: se grăbeşte s-o violeze în momentul în care ea avea să i se ofere; o obligă să-şi ţină ochii deschişi pentru a-şi contempla triumful în rostogolirea lor. Tot astfel, în Condiţia umană, autoritarul Ferral se încăpăţînează să aprindă lumina, în timp ce Valerie vrea s-o stingă. Dacă este orgolioasă, revendicatoare, femeia abordează bărbatul ca pe un adversar; în această luptă are mult mai puţine arme decît el; el are forţa fizică şi îi este mult mai uşor să-şi impună voinţa; aşa cum am văzut, tensiunea şi activitatea se armonizează cu erotismul său, în timp ce femeia, refuzînd pasivitatea, distruge vraja care o duce la voluptate; Am văzut în primul volum că există un oarecare adevăr în această opinie. Dar asimetria nu se manifestă chiar în momentul dorinţei, ci în procreaţie. În dorinţă, bărbatul şi femeia îşi asumă în mod identic funcţia lor naturală. 423 dacă în atitudine şi în mişcări mimează dominaţia, nu ajunge să simtă plăcerea: majoritatea femeilor care se sacrifică orgoliului lor devin frigide. Rar se întîlnesc amanţi care să le permită iubitelor lor să-şi satisfacă tendinţele autoritare sau sadice; şi mai rare încă sînt femeile care să-şi afle o deplină satisfacţie erotică în această docilitate. Există o cale care pare mult mai spinoasă pentru femeie: masochismul. Atunci cînd ziua lucrează, luptă, îşi asumă responsabilităţi sau riscuri, pentru ea este o destindere să-şi asume noaptea capricii puternice. Îndrăgostită sau naivă, femeii îi place într-adevăr să se aneantizeze în avantajul unei voinţe tiranice. Dar mai trebuie şi să se simtă cu adevărat dominată. Nu-i este uşor celei care trăieşte în fiecare zi printre bărbaţi să creadă în superioritatea necondiţionată a bărbaţilor. Mi s-a citat cazul unei femei, nu cu adevărat masochistă, dar foarte „feminină", care gusta, adică, profund plăcerea de a uita de sine în braţele bărbaţilor; de la vîrsta de şaisprezece ani avusese mai mulţi soţi şi numeroşi amanţi care-i aduseseră multă plăcere; după ce a dus la bun sfîrşit o acţiune dificilă, în cursul căreia le dăduse ordine unor bărbaţi, se plîngea că devenise frigidă: abandonul fericit ajunsese pentru ea imposibil pentru că se obişnuise să-i domine pe bărbaţi, pentru că prestigiul lor se năruise. Cînd femeia începe să se îndoiască de superioritatea bărbaţilor, pretenţiile pe care le au aceştia nu fac decît să micşoreze stima pe care ar putea s-o aibă faţă de ei. În pat, în momentul în care bărbatul se vrea mascul cu cea mai mare înverşunare, tocmai prin faptul că mimează virilitatea apare ca infantil pentru o privire cunoscătoare: nu face decît să încerce să îndepărteze vechiul complex al castrării, umbra tatălui său ori cine ştie ce altă fantasmă. Nu întotdeauna din orgoliu refuză femeia să cedeze capriciilor amantului său: ea vrea să aibă de-a face cu un adult care trăieşte un moment real al vieţii sale, nu cu un băieţaş care-şi spune poveşti. Masochista este deosebit de decepţionată: o complezenţă maternă, excedată sau indulgentă nu este abdicarea la care visează ea. Sau va trebui să se mulţumească şi ea cu jocuri derizorii, prefăcîndu-se a se crede dominată sau aservită, sau va alerga după bărbaţii aşa-zişi „superiori" în speranţa de a-şi descoperi un stăpîn, sau va deveni frigidă. Am văzut că atunci cînd doi parteneri se recunosc reciproc ca fiind egali, pot scăpa de tentaţiile sadismului şi ale masochismului. Dacă în bărbat şi în femeie există o fărîmă de modestie şi generozitate, ideea de victorie şi aceea de înfrîngere dispar: actul dragostei devine un schimb liber. Dar, în mod paradoxal, femeii îi este mai greu decît bărbatului să recunoască drept semen al ei un individ apar-ţinînd celuilalt sex. Casta masculină deţine superioritate, i tocmai pentru acest motiv b rbatul poate sim i o stim ş ă ţ ă afectuoasă pentru numeroase femei în parte: o femeie este uşor de iubit; are mai întîi privilegiul de a-şi introduce iubitul într-o lume diferită de a sa, ale 424 cărei laturi acestuia îi place să le exploreze; îl intrigă şi îl amuză, cel puţin pentru un timp; apoi, prin faptul că situaţia sa este limitată, subordonată, toate calităţile sale apar drept cuceriri, în timp ce erorile sînt uşor de iertat; Stendhal le admiră pe doamna de Renal şi pe doamna de Chasteler în ciuda prejudecăţilor lor detestabile; dacă o femeie are idei false, dacă nu e prea inteligentă, clarvăzătoare sau curajoasă, bărbatul nu o socoteşte vinovată: este o victimă, se gîndeş-te el - uneori pe bună dreptate - a situaţiei sale; visează la ce-ar fi putut să fie, la ceea ce probabil va fi ea, poate: femeia poate fi crezută pe cuvînt, i se poate împrumuta mult, din moment ce nu este nimic definit; din pricina acestei absenţe, amantul se va plictisi repede; dar tot din această absenţă provin misterul, farmecul care-1 seduce şi îl face să fie înclinat către o tandreţe facilă. Este mult mai greu să simţi prietenie pentru un bărbat: căci el este ceea ce a voit să fie, fără cale de întoarcere; trebuie să fie iubit pentru prezenţa şi adevărul lui, nu pentru promisiuni şi posibilităţi incerte. El este răspunzător de actele, de ideile sale; el există fără nici o scuză. Cu el nu există fraternitate decît dacă îi aprobi acţiunile, scopurile, opiniile; Julien poate iubi o legitimistă; dar o Lamiel n-ar putea iubi un bărbat ale cărei idei le dispreţuieşte. Chiar fiind gata să facă nişte compromisuri, femeii îi va fi greu să adopte o atitudine indulgentă. Căci bărbatul nu-i deschide un paradis înverzit al copilăriei, ea îl întîlneşte în această lume care este lumea lor comună şi în care el nu se aduce decît pe el însuşi. Închis în sine, definit, decis, nu lasă să înflorească visele; cînd vorbeşte trebuie ascultat; se ia în serios; dacă nu este interesant, plictiseşte, prezenţa lui este apăsătoare. Numai băieţii foarte tineri se lasă împodobiţi cu un miraculos ieftin, poţi căuta în ei mister şi promisiune, poţi să le găseşti scuze, să nu-i iei în serios; este unul dintre motivele care-i fac atît de seducători în ochii femeilor mature. Numai că ei le preferă mai întotdeauna pe femeile tinere. Femeia de treizeci de ani este atrasă de bărbaţii adulţi. Şi fără îndoială că printre aceştia va afla bărbaţi care nu-i vor descuraja stima sau prietenia; dar este norocoasă dacă aceştia nu afişează nici un fel de aroganţă. Atunci cînd doreşte o aventură, o poveste de dragoste în care să-şi poată dărui şi sufletul o dată cu trupul, problema femeii este să întâlnească un bărbat pe care să-1 poată considera egalul ei fără ca acesta să se considere superior. Mi se va spune că în general femeile nu sînt atît de exigente, că profită de ocazie atunci cînd aceasta se iveşte fără să-şi pună prea multe întrebări, apoi se descurcă cum pot cu orgoliul şi cu senzualitatea lor. Este adevărat. Dar este adevărat şi faptul că ele ascund în adîncul inimii lor o mulţime de decepţii, de umilinţe, de regrete, de ranchiune, pentru care nu aflăm - în general - echivalente la bărbaţi. Dintr-o poveste mai mult sau mai puţin ratată, bărbatul are aproape sigur cel puţin profitul plăcerii, pe cînd ea poate foarte bine să nu se 425 aleagă cu nimic; chiar dacă este indiferentă, se lasă din politeţe în voia îmbrăţişării amantului cînd vine momentul decisiv: se întîmplă ca amantul să fie neputincios, şi atunci ea suferă că s-a compromis într-o tovărăşie atît de derizorie; dacă nu ajunge la orgasm, se simte „avută", păcălită; dacă este satisfăcută, va încerca să-1 lege de ea pe amant Rar este pe de-a-ntregul sinceră atunci cînd pretinde că nu vrea decît o aventură de o noapte, urmărind plăcerea, căci plăcerea, departe de a o elibera, o leagă de bărbat; o despărţire, chiar şi prietenoasă, o răneşte. Mult mai rar auzi o femeie vorbind amical despre un fost amant decît un bărbat despre iubitele sale. Natura erotismului, dificult ile unei vie i sexuale libere o ăţ ţ îndeamnă pe femeie la monogamic Totuşi, legătura sau căsătoria se conciliază pentru ea mult mai greu cu o carieră decît pentru un bărbat. Se întîmplă ca bărbatul sau amantul să-i ceară să renunţe la munca ei: ea ezită, precum Vagabonda lui Colette, care doreşte cu ardoare alături de sine căldura unui bărbat, dar se teme de constrînge-rile unei vieţi conjugale; dacă cedează, îato din nou vasală; dacă refuză, se condamnă la o solitudine pustiitoare. În zilele noastre bărbatul acceptă, în general, ca tovarăşa lui de viaţă să aibă o meserie; romanele lui Colette Yver care ne înfăţişează o tînără femeie încolţită să-şi sacrifice meseria pentru a păstra liniştea căminului ei sînt puţin cam perimate; viaţa în comun a două fiinţe libere este pentru fiecare o îmbogăţire, şi în ocupaţiile celuilalt fiecare află garanţia propriei sale libertăţi; femeia care îşi este sieşi suficientă îl eliberează pe soţul ei de sclavia conjugală care era răscumpărarea propriei sale sclavii. Dacă bărbatul este de o bunăvoinţă scrupuloasă, amanţii şi soţii ajung, într-o generozitate lipsită de exigenţe, la o perfectă egalitate ' însuşi bărbatul joacă uneori rolul de servitor devotat; astfel, alături de George Eliot, Lewes crea atmosfera propice pe care soţia o creează de obicei în jurul soţuluisuzeran. Dar în cea mai mare parte a timpului, femeii îi revine astăzi grija armoniei căminului. Bărbatului i se pare firesc ca ea să fie cea care ţine casa, care se ocupă singură de îngrijirea şi de educaţia copiilor. Chiar şi femeia crede că, măritîndu-se, şi-a asumat sarcini de care viaţa ei personală nu o scutesc; nu vrea ca soţul ei să fie privat de avantajele pe care le-ar fi avut unindu-se cu o „femeie adevărată": se vrea elegantă, bună gospodină, mamă devotată, aşa cum sînt în mod tradiţional soţiile. Este o sarcină care devine repede copleşitoare. Femeia şi-o asumă în acelaşi timp din grijă pentru partenerul ei şi din fidelitate faţă de sine; căci ţine, aşa cum am văzut, să nu rateze nimic din destinul ei de femeie. Va fi pentru soţul ei un dublu în acelaşi timp în care este ea însăşi; se va încărca cu sarcinile lui, va participa la reuşitele lui tot atît cît se interesează de propria ei 1 Se pare că viaţa Clarei şi a lui Robert Schumann a fost un timp o reuşită de acest gen. 426 soartă, şi chiar mai mult Crescută în respectul superiorităţii masculine, este posibil ca ea încă să creadă că bărbatul trebuie să stea pe primul plan; uneori este convinsă că, dacă i-ar revendica acest drept, şi-ar ruina căsnicia; femeia este sfîşiată între dorinţa de a se afirma şi aceea de a trece neobservat! Există, totuşi, un avantaj pe care-1 poate avea femeia prin chiar faptul inferiorităţii sale; pentru că are de la început mai puţine şanse decît bărbatul, nu se simte aprioric vinovată faţă de el; nu ea trebuie să compenseze nedreptatea socială, nu i se cere asta. Un bărbat de bună-credinţă trebuie să „menajeze" femeile pentru că este mai favorizat decît ele. Se va lăsa înlănţuit de scrupule, de milă, riscă să devină o pradă a femeilor-crampon, a femeilor-mîncătoare-de-bărbaţi, pentru că femeile sînt dezarmate. Femeia care cîştigă o independenţă virilă se bucură de marele privilegiu că are de-a face din punct de vedere sexual cu indivizi autonomi şi activi care - în general - nu vor juca în viaţa lor un rol parazitar, nu o vor înlănţui prin slăbiciunea lor şi prin exigenţa nevoilor lor. Numai că rar se întîlnesc femei care să ştie să stabilească un raport liber cu partenerul lor; îşi creează singure lanţuri pe care nu doresc să le schimbe: adoptă atitudinea de îndrăgostite. În douăzeci de ani de aşteptare, de speranţă, tînăra fată a visat la mitul eroului eliberator şi salvator: independenţa cîştigată prin muncă nu ajunge să nimicească dorinţa unei abdicări glorioase. Ar trebui ca ea să fi fost crescută exact ca un băiat1 pentru a putea depăşi uşor narcisismul adolescenţei: însă ea păstrează pe toată durata vieţii ei de adult acest cult al propriului eu la care a predispus-o întreaga ei tinereţe; din reuşitele ei profesionale îşi face merite cu care-şi împodobeşte imaginea ; are nevoie de o privire venită de sus care să-i reveleze şi să-i consacre valoarea. Chiar dacă este severă cu bărbaţii pe care-i vede în fiecare zi i a c ror m sur o tie exact, aceasta nu o împiedic s ş ă ă ă ş ă ă venereze Bărbatul şi, dacă îl întîlneşte, este gata să-i cadă în genunchi. A-şi vedea existenţa justificată de către un zeu este mai uşor decît a o justifica prin propriile ei eforturi; lumea o încurajează să creadă în posibilitatea unei salvări care i-a fost menită, şi ea însăşi alege să creadă în această posibilitate. Uneori renunţă în întregime la autonomia sa, nu mai este decît o îndrăgostită; cel mai adesea încearcă o conciliere; dar dragostea idolatră, dragostea-abdicare este devastatoare; îi ocupă toate gîndurile, în fiecare clipă, este obsedantă, tiranică. În cazul unor nereuşite profesionale, femeia îşi caută refugiul în dragoste: eşecurile ei se traduc prin scene şi pretenţii pe care trebuie să le suporte amantul. Dar suferinţele ei din dragoste sînt departe de a-i mări zelul profesional: în general se întîmplă tocmai invers: este iritată împotriva acestui fel de viaţă care 1 Adică nu numai după aceleaşi metode, ci şi în acelaşi climat, ceea ce este imposibil în ziua de azi, în ciuda tuturor eforturilor educatorilor. 427 Îi interzice calea regală a marii iubiri. O femeie care lucra acum zece ani în redacţia unei reviste politice dirijate de femei îmi spunea că în birouri se vorbea rar despre politică, şi fără încetare despre dragoste: una se plîngea că nu este iubită decît pentru trupul ei, nesocotindu-i-se marea inteligenţă; alta se tînguia că bărbaţii nu-i apreciau decît spiritul, fără să se intereseze de farmecele ei tnipeşti. Şi în acest caz, pentru ca femeia să poată fi îndrăgostită în felul unui bărbat, adică fără a-şi pune întreaga fiinţă în joc, în libertate, ar trebui ca ea să se creadă egala bărbatului, şi să fie astfel în mod concret: ar trebui să se angajeze cu aceeaşi hotărire în acţiunile sale, ceea ce, aşa cum vom vedea, este încă destul de rar. Exista o funcţiune feminină care în zilele noastre este aproape imposibil de asumat în deplină libertate: maternitatea. În Anglia, în America, femeia poate cel puţin să refuze după bunul său plac o sarcină, datorită practicilor de planning; dar în Franţa este adesea constrînsă la avorturi dificile şi costisitoare; adesea se trezeşte cu un copil pe care nu-1 voia, şi acest fapt îi distruge viaţa profesională Dacă aceasta este o povară, este pentru că moravurile nu-i dau voie femeii să procreeze cînd vrea; o mamă necăsătorită scandalizează, iar pentru copil o naştere nelegitimă este o tară; rar o femeie poate deveni mamă fără să accepte lanţurile căsătoriei sau fără să decadă. Dacă ideea inseminării artificiale le interesează atît de mult pe femei, nu este pentru că ar dori să evite relaţia fizică cu bărbaţii, ci pentru că speră că în sfîrşit maternitatea liberă va fi admisă de societate. Trebuie adăugat şi că, în lipsa unor creşe, a unor grădiniţe de copii convenabil organizate, un copil este de ajuns pentru a paraliza întreaga activitate a femeii; ea nu poate continua să muncească decît dacă-1 lasă în grija părinţilor săi, a prietenelor sau a servitoarelor. Are de ales între sterilitate, care adesea este resimţită ca o dureroasă frustrare, şi nişte sarcini care sînt greu de conciliat cu practicarea unei profesii. Astfel, femeia independentă este astăzi divizată între interesele profesionale şi grijile vocaţiei sale sexuale; îi e greu să-şi găsească un echilibru; dacă îl dobîndeşte, aceasta se întîmplă cu preţul unor concesii, sacrificii, acrobaţii care îi cer o tensiune perpetuă. În aceasta, mai mult decît în datele fiziologice, ar trebui să căutăm motivele fragilităţii şi nervozităţii atît de adesea observate la femei. E greu de spus în ce măsură constituţia fizică a femeii reprezintă un handicap în sine. S-a ridicat adesea, între altele, problema menstruaţiei. Femeile care se fac remarcate prin muncă şi prin acţiune par să-i acorde puţină importanţă: oare chiar îşi datoresc reuşita naturii benigne a tulburărilor lor menstruale? Ne putem întreba dacă nu cumva, dimpotrivă, alegerea unei vieţi active şi ambiţioase le-a conferit acest privilegiu: căci interesul pe care femeia îl acordă indispoziţiilor sale le exagerează; sportivele, femeile active suferă mai puţin decît altele, pentru că sînt în stare să-şi depăşească suferinţele. Desigur, acestea 428 au i cauze organice, i am v zut femei dintre cele mai energice ş ş ă stînd douăzeci şi patru de ore pe zi în pat, pradă unor dureri necruţătoare; dar activitatea lor n-a suferit niciodată din această pricini Sînt convinsă că de fapt cea mai mare parte a stărilor de rău şi a bolilor care le copleşesc pe femei au cauze psihice, lucru pe care mi l-au confirmat ginecologii. Din cauza tensiunii morale despre care am vorbit, din cauza tuturor obligaţiilor pe care şi le asumă, a contradicţiilor în mijlocul cărora se zbat, femeile sînt fără încetare hărţuite, pînă la limită; asta nu înseamnă că bolile lor sînt imaginare: ele sînt reale şi devoratoare ca şi situaţia pe care o exprimă. Dar nu situaţia depinde de trupul femeii, ci invers. Astfel, sănătatea sa nu o va împiedica să muncească atunci cînd femeia va avea în societate locul pe care-1 merită; dimpotrivă, munca o va ajuta foarte mult să-şi menţină echilibrul fizic, interzicîndu-i să se preocupe fără încetare de acesta. Cînd judecăm reuşitele profesionale ale femeii şi cînd, plecînd de la el, pretindem să-i anticipăm viitorul, nu trebuie să pierdem din vedere ansamblul acestor fapte. Femeia se angajează într-o carieră fiind încă într-o situaţie chinuitoare, aservită îndatoririlor pe care le implică prin tradiţie feminitatea. Circumstanţele obiective nu sînt nici ele întotdeauna favorabile. Întotdeauna este greu pentru un nou-venit să-şi croiască un drum printr-o societate ostilă, sau cel puţin neîncrezătoare. Richard Wright a arătat în Negrul cum sînt stăvilite încă de la început ambiţiile unui tînăr negru din America, ce luptă trebuie să poarte numai pentru a se ridica la nivelul la care încep să se ridice problemele pentru albi Negrii care vin din America în Franţa se confruntă şi ei - în interiorul lor ca şi în afară - cu dificultăţi asemănătoare cu acelea pe care le întîlnesc femeile. Mai întîi, femeia se află în inferioritate în perioada de învăţare: am arătat-o deja cînd am vorbit despre tînăra fată, dar trebuie să revenim cu mai multă precizie. În timpul studiilor, în timpul primilor ani, atît de decisivi, ai carierei sale, rar se întîmplă ca femeia să aibă cu adevărat noroc: multe vor fi marcate de handicapul unui început nepotrivit. Într-adevăr, între optsprezece şi treizeci de ani, conflictele mai sus pomenite îşi ating intensitatea lor maximă: în acel moment se hotărăşte destinul profesional al femeii. Fie că femeia trăieşte cu părinţii ei, fie că este căsătorită, cei din jur îi vor respecta rar eforturile aşa cum le respectă pe acelea ale unui bărbat; îi vor impune servicii, corvezi, libertatea ei va fi nesocotită; ea însăşi este prea mult marcată de educaţia sa, respectînd valorile pe care le afirmă celelalte femei, bîntuită de visele ei de copil şi de adolescentă; nu poate să concilieze moştenirea trecutului său cu interesele viitorului. Uneori refuză feminitatea, ezită între castitate, homosexualitate sau atitudinea provocatoare a femeii masculinizate, se îmbracă la nimereală sau se travesteşte; pierde mult timp şi forţă sfidînd, prefăcîndu-se sau fiind furioasă. Mai curînd va voi, dimpotrivă, să se afirme: este 429 cochetă, iese la plimbare, flirtează, este îndrăgostită, oscilează între masochism şi agresivitate. Oricum, îşi pune întrebări, se agită, se risipeşte. Numai prin faptul că este pradă unor preocupări străine, nu se angajează în întregime în acţiunile ei; de aceea nu obţine prea multe avantaje şi este tentată să abandoneze. Ceea ce este extrem de demoralizant pentru femeia care încearcă să-şi fie sieşi suficientă este existenţa altor femei aparţinînd aceleiaşi categorii sociale, avînd de la început aceeaşi situaţie, aceleaşi şanse ca ea, şi care duc o existenţă parazitară; bărbatul poate avea resentimente faţă de privilegiaţi, dar este solidar cu clasa sa; în general, cei care pleacă în viaţă avînd şanse egale ajung aproape la acelaşi nivel de viaţă; în timp ce, prin intermediul bărbaţilor, femei de aceeaşi condiţie vor avea situaţii materiale foarte diverse. Prietena măritată sau confortabil întreţinută este o tentaţie pentru cea care trebuie să-şi asigure singură reuşita; i se pare că s-a condamnat în mod arbitrar să aleagă căile cele mai dificile; la fiecare piedic pe care-o întîmpin se întreab dac nu ar fi mai bine s adopte ă ă ă ă ă alt mod de viaţă. „Cînd mă gîndesc că trebuie să fac totul cu mintea mea!" îmi spunea scandalizată o studentă tînără şi săracă. Bărbatul se supune unei imperioase necesităţi; femeia trebuie fără încetare să-şi reînnoiască decizia; ea avansează nu fixîndu-şi un scop înaintea ei, ci lăsîndu-şi privirile să rătăcească în jur; de aceea mersul ei este timid şi nesigur. Cu atît mai mult cu cît i se pare - aşa cum am arătat - că renunţă la alte şanse pe măsură ce înaintează; dacă devine scriitoare, intelectuală, în general le va displăcea bărbaţilor; sau îşi va umili soţul ori amantul printr-o reuşită prea strălucitoare. Nu numai că se străduieşte mai mult să apară drept elegantă, frivolă, ci îşi şi stăvileşte elanul. Speranţa de a se elibera într-o zi de grija faţă de propria ei persoană, teama de a trebui, asu-mîndu-şi această grijă, să renunţe la speranţă se unesc înpiedicînd-o pe femeie să se consacre fără reticenţă studiilor şi carierei sale. Cînd femeia vrea să fie femeie, condiţia sa independentă îi creează un sentiment de inferioritate; şi invers, feminitatea sa o face să se îndoiască de şansele sale profesionale. Este una dintre problemele ei cele mai importante. După cum am văzut, fetiţele de paisprezece, ani declarau, în cursul unui sondaj: „Băieţii sînt mai deştepţi; învaţă mai uşor". Fata este convinsă că însuşirile sale, capacitatea sa sînt limitate. Prin faptul că părinţii şi profesorii admit că nivelul fetelor este inferior aceluia al băieţilor, elevele sînt gata să admită şi ele acelaşi lucru; şi efectiv, în ciuda programelor identice, în licee cultura lor este mai superficială. În afară de cîteva excepţii, ansamblul unei clase feminine de filosofie, de exemplu, este mult sub nivelul unei clase de băieţi: multe eleve nu vor să-şi continue studiile, învaţă puţin, iar celelalte suferă de lipsa emulaţiei. Atîta timp cît este vorba de examene destul de uşoare, această insuficienţă nu e prea manifestă; dar cînd va fi vorba de concursuri serioase, studenta va deveni conştientă de lip- 430 şurile sale; le va atribui nu mediocrităţii educaţiei sale, ci nedreptului blestem legat de feminitatea ei; resemnîndu-se cu această inegalitate, o agravează; se convinge că şansele sale de reuşită n-ar putea să stea decît în răbdare şi în străduinţă; se hotărăşte să-şi cruţe cu avariţie forţele, şi acesta este un calcul detestabil. Mai ales în cazul studiilor şi al profesiilor care cer puţină invenţie şi originalitate, cîteva descoperiri mărunte, atitudinea utilitară este nefastă: conversaţiile, lecturile pe marginea programei, o plimbare în timpul căreia spiritul hoinăreşte liber pot să fie mult mai folositoare chiar şi traducerii unor texte din elină decît compilaţia mohorîtă a unor cărţi groase de sintaxă. Strivită de respectul pentru autorităţi şi de povara erudiţiei, cu privirea stăvilită de ochelari de cal, studenta prea conştiincioasă ucide în ea simţul critic şi inteligenţa însăşi. Îndîrjirea ei metodică naşte tensiune şi plictiseală: în clasele în care liceenele îşi pregătesc concursul de Sevres domneşte o atmosferă sufocantă care descurajează toate individualităţile ceva mai vioaie. Creîndu-şi ea singură o temniţă, candidata nu doreşte decît să scape de acolo; cum închide cărţile, începe să se gîndească la altceva. Nu cunoaşte acele momente fecunde în care studiul şi distracţiile se confundă, în care aventurile spiritului capătă o căldură vie. Copleşită de ingratitudinea sarcinilor sale, se simte din ce în ce mai puţin în stare să le ducă la bun sfîrşit. Îmi amintesc de o studentă care spunea, în perioada în care la filosofie era un concurs comun pentru femei şi pentru bărbaţi: ,,Băieţii pot reuşi într-un an sau doi. Nouă ne trebuie cel puţin patrii ani". Alta, căreia i se indicase lectura unei lucrări despre Kant, autor din programă: „E o carte prea grea; o carte pentru cei de la Şcoala Normală!" Părea să-şi imagineze că femeile ar putea trece concursul învăţînd mai puţin; asta însemna că, din start recunoscîndu-se învinsă, le lăsa efectiv bărbaţilor toate şansele de succes. Ca o consecinţă a acestui defetism, femeia se obişnuieşte uşor cu o reuşită mediocră; nu îndrăzneşte să ţintească prea sus. Abordîndu-şi meseria cu o pregătire superficială, pune foarte repede limite ambiţiilor sale. Adesea faptul că-şi cîştigă singură existenţa i se pare un merit destul de mare; ar fi putut, ca i altele, s - i încredin eze ş ă ş ţ existenţa în mîinile unui bărbat; pentru a continua să-şi dorească independenţa, are nevoie de un efort de care este mîndră, dar care o epuizează. I se pare că a făcut destul imediat ce se hotăreşte să facă ceva. „Pentru o femeie, nu este deloc rău", se gîndeşte ea. O femeie care practica o meserie insolită îşi spunea: „Dacă aş fi bărbat, aş simţi obligaţia să ajung în primele rînduri; dar sînt singura femeie din Franţa care ocupă un asemenea post; e destul pentru mine". Există o doză de prudenţă în această modestie. Femeii îi e teamă ca, încercînd să ajungă mai departe, să nu-şi rupă gîtul. Trebuie spus că este stânjenită, şi pe bună dreptate, de gîndul că ceilalţi nu au încredere în ea In general, casta superioară este ostilă parveniţilor din clasa infe- 431 rioară: albii nu se vor duce să consulte un medic de culoare, nici bărbaţii nu vor merge la doctoriţă; dar indivizii din casta inferioară, pătrunşi de sentimentul inferiorităţii lor specifice, adesea plini de ranchiună faţă de aceia care au învins destinul, preferă să se întoarcă spre stăpîni; în special, majoritatea femeilor pătrunse de adoraţia bărbatului vor căuta cu aviditate un stăpîn în medic, în avocat, în şeful de birou etc. Nici bărbaţilor, nici femeilor nu le place să lucreze sub ordinele unui bărbat. Superiorii femeii, chiar dacă o stimează, vor avea întotdeauna la adresa ei un fel de condescendenţă; a fi femeie înseamnă, dacă nu o tară, cel puţin o singularitate. Femeia trebuie fără încetare să cîştige o încredere care nu-i este de la început acordată; la primii paşi, este suspectă, trebuie să arate de ce este în stare, Dacă este valoroasă, o va dovedi, se afirmă. Dar valoarea nu este o esenţă dată, ci împlinirea unei dezvoltai! reuşite. Sentimentul că asupra ei apasă o prejudecată nu o ajută pe femeie să reuşească decît în foarte rare cazuri. Complexul de inferioritate iniţial antrenează, cum se întîmplă de obicei, o reacţie de apărare care este o autoritate afectată în mod exagerat. De exemplu, majoritatea medicilor femei au prea multă autoritate. Dacă rămîn naturale, nu reuşesc să intimideze, căci întreaga lor viaţă le face să încline mai degrabă spre seducţie decît spre a porunci; bolnavul, căruia-i place să fie dominat, va fi decepţionat de nişte sfaturi date cu simplitate; conştientă de acest fapt, doctoriţa adoptă o voce gravă, un ton tranşant: dar nu poate avea bonomia rotundă care seduce la un medic sigur pe sine. Bărbatul este obişnuit să se impună; clienţii cred în competenţa sa; poate să se poarte cum vrea, oricum va impresiona. Femeia nu inspiră acelaşi sentiment de securitate; de aceea îşi dă importanţă, exagerează, în afaceri, în administraţie, se arată scrupuloasă, cîrcotaşă şi devine uşor agresivă. Ca şi atunci cînd studiază, îi lipseşte dezinvoltura, avîntul, îndrăzneala. Pentru a reuşi, se crispează. Activitatea ei este o suită de sfidări şi de afirmări abstracte ale propriei sale persoane. Acesta este marele ei defect care naşte lipsa de siguranţă: subiectul nu poate să uite de sine. Nu vizează cu generozitate un scop, ci caută să ofere acele dovezi ale valorii sale care i se cer. Dacă se proiectează cu îndrăzneală în scopurile ei, riscă să fie decepţionată, dar poate, de asemenea, să obţină rezultate uluitoare; prudenţa condamnă la mediocritate. Rar se întîlneşte la o femeie gustul pentru aventura, pentru experienţa gratuită, curiozitatea dezinteresată; caută „să-şi facă o carieră" aşa cum altele urmăresc fericirea; rămîne dominată, învestită de universul masculin, nu are îndrăzneala să-i spargă plafonul, nu se pierde cu pasiune în proiectele ei; încă îşi considera viaţa ca pe o întreprindere imanentă: vizează nu un obiect, ci, prin obiect, reuşita ei subiectivă. Este o atitudine foarte frapantă, între altele, la americane; le place să aibă o slujbă şi să-şi dovedească faptul că sînt în stare să-şi facă munca aşa cum trebuie; dar nu le pasionează conţinutul sarcinilor lor; tot astfel, femeia are tendinţa să acorde prea multă importanţă micilor eşecuri şi succeselor 432 modeste; rînd pe rîhd este descurajat sau plin de vanitate; cînd ă ă reuşita era aşteptată, ea este primită cu simplitate: dar dacă era îndoielnică, devine un triumf ameţitor atunci cînd se produce. Aceasta este scuza femeilor care îşi dau prea multă importanţă şi se mîndresc ostentativ cu cele mai mici împliniri. Fără încetare privesc în urmă pentru a măsura drumul parcurs, ceea ce le taie elanul. Prin acest mijloc ar putea realiza cariere onorabile, dar nici o acţiune spectaculoasă. Trebuie să adăugăm că, de asemenea, mulţi bărbaţi nu sînt capabili să-şi clădească decît nişte mediocre destine. Numai prin comparaţie cu cei mai buni dintre ei, femeia - în afară de cîteva excepţii - ne apare ca fiind încă în uimă. Pentru a face lucruri mari, femeii din zilele noastre îi lipseşte ceva esenţial: uitarea de sine. Dar pentru ca cineva să uite de sine trebuie mai întîi să se asigure pe deplin că s-a găsit deja. Nou-venită în lumea bărbaţilor, sprijinită din milă de aceştia, femeia este încă prea ocupată să se caute pe sine. Există o categorie de femei la care aceste remarci nu i se aplică, prin aceea că profesia lor, departe de a fi în dauna feminităţii, le-o întăreşte: este vorba despre acelea care caută să depăşească prin expresia aitistică însăşi datul pe care-1 constituie: actriţe, dansatoare, cîntăreţe. Timp de trei secole, au fost singurele care au deţinut în sînul societăţii o independenţă concretă, şi chiar şi în prezent ocupă o poziţie privilegiată. Altădată actriţele erau blestemate de Biserică; chiar excesul acestei severităţi le-a îndreptăţit întotdeauna la o mare libertate a moravuri lor, adesea viaţa lor frizează galanteria, şi, precum curtezanele, îşi petrec o mare parte din timpul lor împreună cu bărbaţii; dar pentru că îşi cîştigă singure existenţa, aflînd în muncă sensul vieţii lor, scapă de dominaţia masculină. Marele avantaj pe care-1 au este acela că succesele profesionale contribuie - ca în cazul bărbaţilor - la valorizarea lor sexuală; reali-zîndu-se ca fiinţe umane, se împlinesc ca femei: nu sînt sfîşiate între aspiraţii contradictorii; dimpotrivă, în meseria lor găsesc o justificare a narcisismului lor: toaletele, îngrijirile cosmetice, farmecul fac parte dintre datoriile lor profesionale; pentru femeia îndrăgostită de propria ei imagine este o mare satisfacţie să facă ceva numai expunînd privirilor ceea ce este; şi această exhibiţie cere în acelaşi timp destul studiu şi artificii pentru a apărea, după expresia Georgettei Leblanc, ca un surogat de acţiune. O mare actriţă va ţinti şi mai sus: va depăşi ceea ce este dat prin maniera îu care îi conferă o expresie, va fi într-adevăr o artistă, un creator care dă un sens vieţii sale dînd un sens lumii. Dar aceste rare privilegii ascund şi nişte capcane: în loc să integreze în viaţa sa artistică complezenţele ei narcisiste şi libertatea sexuală care-i este acordată, mult mai adesea actriţa se cufundă în cultul eului său ori în frivolitate; am vorbit deja despre acele pseudoartiste care caută prin cinema şi teatm doar să-şi „facă un nume", reprezentînd un capital bun de exploatat în braţele bărbaţilor. Comoditatea unui sprijin masculin este foarte tentantă comparată cu riscurile unei meserii şi cu severitatea pe 433 care o implică orice muncă adevărată. Dorinţa unui destin feminin - un soţ, un cămin, copii - şi vraja dragostei nu se împacă prea bine cu voinţa de a reuşi în viaţi Dar mai ales admiraţia pe care o încearcă faţă de sine limitează în multe cazuri talentul actriţei; îşi face iluzii despre preţul simplei sale prezenţe, astfel îneît o muncă serioasă i se pare inutilă; ţine înainte de orice să-şi pună în lumină propria-i figură şi sacrifică acestui cabotinism personajul pe care-1 interpretează; nu are, nici ea, generozitatea de a se uita pe sine, ceea ce-i răpeşte posibilitatea de a se depăşi; rare sînt actriţele precum Rachel sau Duse, care pot trece de această piedică şi care fac din persoana lor instrumentul artei, în loc de a vedea în artă o servitoare a eului lor. Şi în viaţa ei privată, cabotina îşi va exagera toate defectele sale narcisiste: se va arăta vanitoasă, susceptibilă, prefăcută, va considera că lumea întreagă nu este decît o scenă. În zilele noastre nu numai artele de expresie le sînt deschise femeilor; multe dintre ele încearc activit i creatoare. Situa ia femeii o predispune s caute o salvare ă ăţ ţ ă în literatură şi în artă. Trăind pe marginea lumii masculine, nu o percepe sub înfăţişarea sa universală, ci are o viziune singulara asupra ei; este pentru ea nu un ansamblu de ustensile şi de concepte, ci o sursă de senzaţii şi de emoţii; se interesează de calităţile lucrurilor în ceea ce au acestea gratuit şi secret; adoptînd o atitudine de negaţie, de refuz, nu se scufundă în realitate; protestează în cuvinte împotriva ei; caută în natură imaginea sufletului său, se abandonează reveriilor, vrea să-şi atingă fiinţa: este de la început sortită eşecului, pentru că nu-şi poate recupera fiinţa decît în zona imaginarului. Pentru a nu lăsa să dispară în neant o viaţa interioara care nu foloseşte la nimic, pentru a se afuma împotriva datului pe care-1 suportă revoltîndu-se împotriva lui, pentru a crea o altă lume decît aceea pe care nu reuşeşte să o atingă, are nevoie să se exprime. De aceea, e bine ştiut, e vorbăreaţă şi îi place să scrie; se răspîndeşte în conversaţii, în scrisori, în jurnale intime. Este suficient să aibă puţină ambiţie pentru a ajunge să-şi scrie memoriile, transpunîndu-şi biografia în roman exaltîndu-şi sentimentele în poeme. Are avantajul de a dispune de mult timp liber care favorizează aceste activităţi. Dar însăşi circumstanţele care o îndreaptă pe femeie pe drumul creaţiei constituie obstacole pe care îi va fi foarte greu să le învingă. Cînd se decide să picteze sau să scrie numai cu scopul de a-şi umple timpul, tablourile şi încercările ei vor fi tratate ca atare; nu le va consacra nici mai mult timp, nici mai multă preocupare, iar valoarea lor va fi pe măsură. Adesea, femeia la menopauză, pentru a compensa faliile existenţei sale, se consacră cu frenezie scrisului sau picturii: dar este prea tîrziu; în lipsa unei formaţii serioase, nu va fi niciodată decît o amatoare. Chiar dacă începe destul de devreme, rar va privi arta ca pe o muncă serioasă; obişnuită să lenevească, pentru că n-a simţit în viaţa ei austera necesitate a disciplinei, nu va fi în stare de un efort susţinut şi perseverent, nu se va strădui să înveţe o tehnică solidă; nu poate suferi 434 tatonările ingrate şi solitare ale muncii care nu este făcută pentru a fi văzută, pe care trebuie s-o distrugă şi s-o reia de o sută de ori; şi cum, încă din copilărie, fiind învăţată să placă, a fost învăţată să trişeze, speră să rezolve totul prin cîteva şiretlicuri. Mane Bashkirtseff mărturiseşte: „Da, este adevărat, nu-mi dau osteneala să pictez. M-am observat astăzi... Trişez"... Femeia este gata să se joace de-a munca, dar nu munceşte. Crezînd în virtuţile magice ale pasivităţii, confundă conjurarea şi actele, gesturile simbolice şi conduitele eficace; se deghizează în studentă la Arte Frumoase, se înarmează cu un arsenal de pensule; proţăpită în faţa şevaletului, privirea ei rătăceşte de la pînza albă la oglindă; dar buchetul de flori, fructiera cu mere nu vin să se imprime singure pe canava. Aşezată la biroul ei, rumegînd poveşti vagi, femeia îşi asigură un alibi liniştit imaginîndu-şi că este scriitoare; dar trebuie să ajungă să scrie nişte semne pe pagina albă, şi trebuie ca acestea să aibă un sens în ochii altora. Atunci înşelătoria este descoperită. Pentru a plăcea ajunge să creezi miraje; dar opera de artă nu este un miraj, este un obiect solid; pentru a-1 construi trebuie să-ţi cunoşti meseria. Nu numai datorită înzestrării sau temperamentului său a devenit Colette scriitoare; scrisul i-a fost adesea un mijloc de a-şi cîştiga existenţa şi i-a cerut munca grijulie pe care un artizan bun o pretinde de la unealta sa. De la Claudine pînă la Naşterea zilei, amatoarea a devenit profesionistă: dramul parcurs demonstrează strălucit binefacerile unei ucenicii severe. Totuşi, majoritatea femeilor nu înţeleg problemele pe care le ridică dorinţa lor de a comunica: aceasta le explică în parte lenea întotdeauna s-au considerat ca fiind strict determinate; cred că meritele lor vin dintr-un fel de graţie care le locuieşte şi nu-şi imaginează că valoarea se poate cuceri; pentru a seduce nu ştiu decît să se manifeste: farmecul lor acţionează sau nu, ele nu au nici un impact asupra reuşitei sau eşecului; şi presupun că, într-o manieră analoagă, ajunge să arate ceea ce sînt pentru a se exprima; în loc să-şi elaboreze opera printr-o munc bine gîndit , se încred în spontaneitatea lor; a scrie sau ă ă a suride pentru ele înseamnă acelaşi lucru; îşi încearcă norocul, succesul poate veni sau nu. Sigure de ele însele, cred că tabloul sau cartea vor fi reuşite fără prea mare efort; dacă sînt timide, cea mai mică critică le descurajează; nu ştiu că eroarea poate să le deschidă drumul progresului şi îşi închipuie că este o catastrofă iremediabilă, la fel ca o malformaţie. De aceea se arată adesea de o susceptibilitate care le este nefastă: nu-şi recunosc greşelile decît cu iritare şi descurajare, în loc ca acestea să fie izvorul unor lecţii fecunde, Din nefericite, spontaneitatea nu este o atitudine atît de simplă precum pare: paradoxul locului comun - aşa cum explică Paulhan în Florile din Tarbes - este că el se confundă adesea cu imediata traducere a unei impresii subiective; asfel îneît în momentul în care femeia, descopeiind fără a ţine seamă de ceilalţi imaginea care se formează în ea, se crede cea mai singulară, nu face decît să inventeze un banal clişeu. Dacă cineva îi spune asta, este uimită, înciudată şi se lasă de 435 scris; nu-şi dă seama că cititorul citeşte cu ochii lui, cu propriile lui gînduri, şi că un epitet proaspăt trezeşte în memoria lui numeroase amintiri uzate; desigur, este un dar preţios acela de a şti să cauţi în tine pentru a aduce la suprafaţa limbajului impresii pe dea- ntregul vii; la Colette admirăm acea spontaneitate neîntîlnită la scriitorii bărbaţi; dar -deşi aceşti termeni par să nu meargă deloc împreună - este vorba la ea de o spontaneitate gîndită: refuză anumite aporturi ale ei pentru a accepta cu bună ştiinţă altele; amatoarea, în loc să sesizeze cuvintele ca pe un raport interindividual, un apel către celălalt, vede în el revelarea directă a sensibilităţii sale; i se pare că a alege, a şterge înseamnă a repudia o parte din sine însuşi; nu vrea să sacrifice nimic pentru că se complace în ceea ce este şi în acelaşi timp nu speră să devină alta Vanitatea sterilă vine din aceea că se îndrăgeşte aşa cum este fără a îndrăzni să se construiască. De aceea, din mulţimea de femei care cochetează cu literele şi cu arta, puţine perseverează; chiar şi acelea care trec de acest prim obstacol sînt adesea sfîşiate între narcisism şi complexele lor de inferioritate. Defectul de a nu şti să uite de sine va apăsa asupra femeii mai mult decît în orice altă cariera; dacă scopul lor esenţial este o abstractă afirmare de sine ori satisfacţia formală a reuşitei, nu se vor abandona în contemplarea lumii; vor fi incapabile să o creeze din nou. Mărie Bnshkirtseff s-a hotărît să picteze pentru a deveni celebră; obsesia gloriei se interpune între ea şi realitate; de fapt nu-i place să picteze, arta nu este decit un mijloc: nu visele ei ambiţioase şi găunoase îi vor dezvălui sensul culorii sau al unui chip omenesc. În loc să se dăruiască cu generozitate operei pe care o întreprinde, femeia o consideră prea adesea ca pe un simplu ornament al vieţii sale; cartea şi tabloul nu sînt decit un intermediar neesenţial care-i permite să exhibe în public această realitate esenţială care este propria-i persoană. De aceea persoana ei este principalul - une-on unicul - subiect care o interesează: doamna Vigee-Lebrun nu se plictisea să redea pe pînză, fără încetare, surîzătoarea-i maternitate. Chiar dacă tratează teme de interes general, scriitoarea va vorbi tot despre sine însăşi: nu poţi citi unele cronici teatrale fără să fii informat despre talia şi greutatea autoarei lor, despre culoarea părului ei şi despre trăsăturile particulare ale caracterului ei. Desigur, eul nu este întotdeauna detestabil. Puţine căiţi sînt la fel de pasionante ca anumite confesiuni; dar trebuie ca ele să fie sincere, iar autoarea lor să aibă ceva de spus. Narcisismul femeii, în loc să o îmbogăţească, o sărăceşte; nefăcînd nimic altceva decît să se contemple, se nimiceşte; chiar şi dragostea pe care şi-o poartă este stereotipă; în ceea oe scrie nu dezvăluie experienţa ei autentică, ci un idol imaginar construit din clişee. N-am putea să-i reproşăm că se proiectează în romanele sale, cum au făcut Benjamin Constant, Stendhal; dar din nefericire ea îşi vede prea adesea povestea ca pe o feerie stupidă; tînăra fată îşi camuflează în spatele unor metereze puternice de miraculos realitatea a căior cruditate o însp ăimîntă: din păcate, o 436 dată devenită adult, îneacă şi mai mult lumea, personajele ei şi pe ea însăşi în nişte ceţuri poetice. Cînd adevărul iese la iveală de sub acest travesti, uneori se obţin fermecătoare reuşite; dar cîte romane fade de evaziune pe lîngă Pulbere şi Nimfa cu inimă credincioasă! E normal ca femeia să încerce să evadeze din această lume în care adesea se simte necunoscută şi neînţeleasă; regretabil este că ea nu îndrăzneşte să-şi ia zborul curajos, precum Gerard de Nerval sau Poe. Există mai multe motive ale timidităţii sale. A plăcea este grija ei cea mai mare; şi adesea îi e teamă de a nu displăcea ca femeie, prin simplul fapt că scrie. Sintagma bas-bku\ deşi este puţin cam tocită, trezeşte încă rezonanţe neplăcute; femeia nu are curajul de a displăcea şi ca scriitoare. Un scriitor original, atîta timp cît este în viaţă, scandalizează întotdeauna; noutatea nelinişteşte şi indispune; femeia este încă uimită şi flatată că a fost primită în lumea spiritului şi a artei, care este o lume masculină; nu îndrăzneşte să deranjeze, să exploreze, să arunce în aer; i se pare că trebuie să-şi ceată iertare pentru pretenţiile ei literare prin modestia şi bunul ei gust; mizează pe valorile sigure ale conformismu-lui: introduce în literatură chiar acea notă personală care este aşteptată de la ea; îi aminteşte cititorului că este femeie prin cîteva trăsături graţioase, gingăşii şi preţiozităţi bine alese; astfel va excela în redactarea unor bcst-seller-mi; dar nu trebuie să contăm pe ea cînd este vorba să se aventureze pe căi inedite. Nu pentru că femeile ar fi lipsite, în purtările şi sentimentele lor, de originalitate: unele sînt atît de ciudate, încît trebuie să fie izolate de restul lumii; în general vorbind, multe dintre ele sînt mai baroce, mai excentrice decît bărbaţii a căror disciplină o refuză. Dar bizarul lor geniu se manifestă în conversaţii, în viaţă, în corespondenţă; dacă încearcă să scrie, se simt strivite de universul culturii, pentru că este un univers al bărbaţilor; nu fac decît să bolborosească vorbe neînţelese. Dimpotrivă, femeia care decide să raţioneze şi să se exprime potrivit unor tehnici masculine se va strădui din toate puterile să înăbuşe o singularitate în care nu are încredere; ca şi studenta, va deveni uşor sîrguincioasă şi pedantă, va imita rigoarea şi vigoarea masculină. Va putea deveni o excelentă teoreticiana, va putea cîştiga un talent solid; dar îşi va impune să repudieze tot ceea ce este în ea „diferit". Există femei nebune şi există femei talentate; nici una nu are această nebunie talentată care se numeşte geniu. Pînă acum această modestie rezonabilă a definit limitele talentului feminin. Multe femei au dejucat - şi dejoacă din ce în ce mai mult -capcanele narcisismului şi ale falsului miraculos; dar nici una nu a călcat în picioare orice prudenţă pentm a încerca să iasă deasupra lumii date. Mai întîi, există, bineînţeles, multe femei care acceptă societatea aşa cum este; ele vor fi prin excelenţă poete ale burgheziei, reprezentînd, în această clasă ameninţată, elementul cel mai conservator. În adjective ' Bas-bleu (fr.) femeie cu pretenţii literare ( n. tr. ). 437 alese, evocă rafinamentele unei aşa-zise „civilizaţii a calităţii"; exaltă idealul burghez al fericirii şi deghizează sub culorile poeziei interesele clasei lor, acompaniază mistificarea destinată să le convingă pe femei „să rămînă femei"; bătrîne case, parcuri şi grădini de legume, bunici pitoreşti, copii ştrengari, rufe spălate, dulceţuri, serbări de familie, toalete, saloane, baluri, soţii îndurerate dar exemplare, micile necazuri şi marile bucurii ale iubirii conjugale, visuri de tinereţe, resemnarea maturităţii, toate aceste teme au fost exploatate pînă la ultimele resurse de romancierele din Anglia, din Franţa, din America, din Canada şi din Scandinavia. Acestea au cîştigat glorie şi bani, dar în mod sigur nu ne-au îmbogăţit viziunea asupra lumii. Mult mai interesante sînt revoltatele care au pus sub acuza ie aceast lume nedreapt . O literatur a revendic ţ ă ă ă ării poate crea opere puternice şi sincere; George Eliot a extras din revolta sa o viziune în acelaşi timp dramatică şi minuţioasă a Angliei victoriene; totuşi - aşa cum ne atrage atenţia Virginia Woolf - Jane Austen, surorile Bronte. George Eliot au trebuit să risipească în mod negativ atîta energie pentru a se elibera de constrîngerile exterioare, îneît abia îşi mai trăgeau sufletul ajungînd în acel stadiu de la care pornesc scriitorii de mare anvergura; nu le mai rămînea destulă foita pentru a profita de victorie şi a rupe toate legăturile cu ţărmul; de pildă, nu vom afla la scriitoare ironia şi dezinvoltura lui Stendhal, nici sinceritatea lui liniştită. Nu pot avea nici bogăţia experienţei unor scriitori ca Dostoievski sau Tolstoi: de aceea Middlemarch, această carte atît de frumoasă, nu egalează Război şi pace; La răscruce de vînturi, în ciuda grandorii ei, nu este la înălţimea Fraţilor Karamaiov. In prezent, femeilor le este deja mult mai uşor să se afirme; dar ele nu au depăşit cu totul specificitatea milenară care le cantonează în feminitatea lor. Luciditatea, de exemplu, este o cucerire de care pe bună dreptate sînt mîndre, dar cu care se mulţumesc cam prea repede, Faptul că femeia tradiţională e o conştiinţă mistificată este un instrument al mistificării. Ea încearcă să-şi disimuleze dependenţa, ceea ce este o manieră de a fi de acord cu ea; a denunţa această dependenţă este deja o eliberare; cinismul este un mod de apărare împotriva umilirii, împotriva ruşinii, este începutul unei atitudini de asumare. Voiudu-se lucide, scriitoarele aduc cel mai mare serviciu cauzei femeii; dar - în general fără să-şi dea seama - rămîn prea legate de servirea acestei cauze pentru a mai putea adopta în faţa universului acea atitudine dezinteresată care deschide vaste universuri. După ce au îndepărtat vălurile iluziei şi ale minciunii, cred că au făcut destul: în acelaşi timp, această îndrăzneală negativă ne pune înaintea unei enigme; căci adevărul însuşi este ambiguitate, abis, mister: după ce i-am indicat prezenţa, ar trebui gîndit, recreat. Este foarte bine să nu fii păcălit; dar abia din acest punct începe totul; femeia îşi epuizează curajul risipind mirajele şi se opreşte înspăimîntată în pragul realităţii. De aceea există, de exemplu, autobiografii feminine care sînt sincere şi înduioşătoare: dai nici una nu se compară cu Amintiri egoiste, sau Confesiuni, de exemplu Sîntem încă prea mult preocupate să vedem limpede pentru a încerca să iluminăm alte tenebre dincolo de această lumină. 438 „Femeile nu trec niciodată mai departe de pretext", îmi spunea un scriitor. Este în mare măsură adevărat Fiind încă destul de uimite că au primit permisiunea de a explora lumea, îi fac inventarul fără a încerca să-i descopere sensul. Ele excelează uneori în observarea a ceea ce este dat: femeile fac nişte reportaje remarcabile; nici un ziarist n-a depăşit mărturiile Andreei Viollis despre Indochina şi despre India. Ele ştiu să descrie atmosfera locurilor, personaje, să arate raporturile subtile între acestea, să ne facă să participăm la sentimentele lor secrete: Willa Cather, Edith Wharton, Dorothy Parker, Katherine Mansfield au evocat într-o manieră acută şi nuanţată indivizi, climate şi civilizaţii. Rar reuşesc să creeze personaje masculine atît de convingătoare ca Heathcliff: în bărbat ele nu sesizează în general decît masculul; dar au descris adesea într-o manieră foarte reuşită viaţa lor interioară, experienţa, universul lor feminin; ataşate de substanţa secretă a obiectelor, fascinate de singularitatea propriilor lor senzaţii, ele redau orice experienţă nou-nouţă prin adjective savuroase, prin imagini carnale: vocabularul lor este de obicei mai remarcabil decît sintaxa, pentru că le interesează mai mult lucrurile decît raporturile; nu vizează o eleganţă abstractă; în schimb, cuvintele lor vorbesc direct simţurilor. Unul dintre domeniile pe care l-au explorat cu cea mai mare dragoste este Natura. Pentru fată, pentru femeia care nu a abdicat pe de-a-ntregul, natura reprezintă ceea ce reprezintă femeia pentru bărbat: ea însăşi şi negaţia sa, un regat şi un loc al exilului; ea este totul sub înfăţişarea celuilalt. Vorbind despre pă-mînturi şi despre gr dini, romanciera nu va revela în modul cel mai intim experien a i ă ţ ş visurile ei. Multe închid miracolele sevei şi ale anotimpurilor în vaze, in ghivece, în straturi de flori; altele, fără a întemniţa plantele şi animalele, încearcă totuşi să şi le aproprieze prin dragostea atentă pe care le-o poartă, precum Colette şi Katherine Mansfield; foarte rare sînt acelea care abordează natura în libertatea ei inumană, care încearcă să-i desluşească semnificaţiile necunoscute şi care se pierd pentru a se uni cu această prezenţă străină: pe drumurile pe care le-a inventat Rousseau, nu s-au aventurat decît Emily Bronte, Virginia Woolf şi, uneori, Mary Webb. Cu atît mai mult, le putem număra pe degete pe femeile care au traversat ceea ce este dat în căutarea dimensiunii lor secrete: Emily Bronte a interogat moartea. Virginia Woolf, viaţa, iar Katherine Mansfield, uneori - nu foarte des -contingenţa cotidiană şi suferinţa. Nici o femeie n-a scris Procesul, Moby Dick, Ulise sau Cei şapte stîlpi ai înţelepciunii. Femeile nu contestă condiţia umană, pentru că de-abia încep să şi-o poată asuma integral. Prin aceasta se explică faptul că în general operelor lor le lipsesc nuanţele metafizice şi umorul negru; ele nu aşază lumea între paranteze, nu-i pun întrebări, nu-i denunţă contradicţiile: o iau în serios. Este adevărat, de altfel, că majoritatea bărbaţilor cunosc aceleaşi limitări. Femeia apare ca mediocră numai cînd este comparată cu cîţiva artişti care sînt cu adevărat mari. Nu destinul ei o limitează: este uşor de 439 Înţeles de ce nu i-a fost dat - de ce probabil nu-i va fi dat încă mult timp de aici încolo - să atingă culmile cele mai înalte. Arta, literatura, filosofia sînt încercări de a întemeia din nou lumea pe o libertate umană: aceea a creatorului; trebuie mai întîi ca fiinţa să se afirme fără echivoc drept libertate pentru a putea nutri o asemenea pretenţie. Restricţiile pe care educaţia şi tradiţia i le impune femeii îi limitează impactul asupra universului; cînd lupta pentru a ocupa un loc în această lume este prea aspră, nu poate fi vorba să se smulgă din ea; or, trebuie să iasă la suprafaţă într-o solitudine suverană dacă vrea să încerce să intre din nou în posesia ei: ceea ce-i lipseşte în primul îînd femeii este învăţarea, prin angoasă şi orgoliu, a renunţării şi a transcendentei sale. Ceea ce rîvnesc, scrie Mane Bashkirtseff, este libertatea de a mă plimba singură, încolo şi încoace, de a mă aşeza pe băncile din Jardin des Tuileries. Iată libertatea fără de care nu poţi deveni un adevărat artist. Credeţi că cineva poate profita de ceea ce vede cînd este însoţit sau cînd, pentru a putea merge la Luvru, trebuie să-şi aştepte maşina, doamna de companie, familia!... Aceasta este libertatea care lipseşte şi fără de care nu poţi ajunge să fu ceva serios. Gîndirea este înlănţuită ca urmare a acestei stînjeniri stupide şi continue... Ajunge pentru a face să cadă aripile. Este unul dintre marile motive pentru care nu există artişti printre femei. Într-adevăr, pentru ca cineva să devină creator nu ajunge să se cultive, adică să integreze în viaţa lui spectacole, cunoştinţe de tot felul; cultura trebuie însuşită prin libera mişcare a unei transcendenţe: trebuie ca spiritul, cu toate bogăţiile sale, să se înalţe către cerul pustiu pe care are sarcina să-1 însufleţească; dar dacă o mie de legături îl înlănţuie de pămînt, elanul său este sfărîmat. Fără îndoială că în prezent tinerele fete ies singure să se plimbe în Jardm des Tuilenes; dar am aflat deja cît de ostilă îi este strada; peste tot o pîndesc priviri şi mîini care vor s-o atingă; dacă rătăceşte la întîmplare, cu gîndurile aiurea, dacă îşi aprinde o ţigară pe terasa unei cafenele, dacă merge singură la cinema, nu înfîrzie să apară un incident neplăcut. Trebuie ca fata să inspire respect prin veşmintele şi ţinuta ei: această grijă o ţintuieşte de pămînt şi de sine însăşi. „Aripile cad." La optsprezece ani, T. E. Lawrence a făcut singur o excursie cu bicicleta prin Franţa; unei tinere fete nu i s-ar permite acest lucru; şi mai puţin i-ar fi îngăduit, cum a făcut Lawrence - un an mai tîrziu - să se aventureze pe jos într-un ţinut aproape pustiu şi periculos. Totu i, asemenea experien e au o însemn tate incalculabil : atunci ş ţ ă ă individul, în beţia libertăţii şi a descoperirii, învaţă să privească întreg pămîntul ca fiind domeniul său. Femeia este şi aşa privată de lecţiile violenţei: am arătat în ce măsura slăbiciunea sa fizică o face să încline spre pasivitate; cînd un băiat se luptă cu pumnii, simte că poate să se bazeze pe sine în grija pentru el însuşi; ar trebui ca prin compensaţie să li se permită tinerelor fete măcar iniţiativa spoitului, a aventurii, mîndria 440 obstacolelor. Dar nu se întîmplă astfel. Ea se poate simţi solitară în mijlocul lumii; niciodată nu se ridică în faţa ei, unică şi suverană. Totul o incită să se lase învestită, dominată de existenţe străine; şi mai ales în dragoste, se reneagă în loc să se afirme. În acest sens nenorocirea sau dizgraţia sînt adesea nişte încercări fecunde; izolarea i-a permis lui Emily Bronte să scrie o carte puternică şi cuprinzătoare; în faţa naturii, a morţii, a destinului, ea nu aştepta ajutor decît de la sine însăşi. Roşa Luxembourg era urită; ea n-a încercat niciodată să se cufunde în propriul ei cult. să se facă obiect, pradă şi capcană: încă din tinereţea ei a fost în întregime spirit şi libertate, Chiar şi în acest caz, foarte rar femeia îşi asumă pe deplin acel neliniştitor tâtc-ă-tâte cu lumea dată. Constringeiile de care este înconjurată şi toată tradiţia care apasă asupra ei o împiedică să se simtă responsabilă de univers; aceasta este raţiunea cea mai importantă a mediocrităţii ei. Bărbaţii pe care-i numim „mari1" sînt aceia care - într-un fel sau altul - şi-au luat pe umerii lor greutatea lumii; s-au descurcat mai bine sau mai rău. au reuşit s-o recreeze sau s-au scufundat în ea; dar la început şi-au asumat acesta povara enormă. Ceea ce nici o femeia n-a făcut şi n-ar fi putut face niciodată. Pentru a privi universul ca fiind al tău, pentru a te considera vinovat de greşelile lui şi a te încununa cu gloria progreselor lui, trebuie să apaiţu castei privilegiaţilor. Numai acestora, care deţin pu terea, le revine sarcina de a-1 justifica modificîndu-1, gîndindu-1, dezvăluindu- 1; doar ei se pot recunoaşte în el, pot încerca să-i imprime amprenta lor în bărbat, nu în femeie s-a încarnat, pînă acum. Omul. Or, indivizii care ni se par exemplari, cei care sînt împodobiţi cu numele de genii sînt cei care au pretins să joace în existenţa lor singulară destinul Întregii omeniri. Nici o femeie nu s-a crezut autorizată să facă aceasta Cum ar fi putut fi Van Gogh o femeie? O femeie n-ar fi fost trimisă în misiune în Borinage, ea n-ar fi simţit mizeria oamenilor ca pe propria sa crimă, n-ar fi căutat mîntuirea; deci n-ar fi pictat niciodată lanul de floarea-soarelui al lui Van Gogh. Fără a mai vorbi despre faptul că genul de viaţă al pictorului, singurătatea din Arles, frecventarea cafenelelor, bordelurile, tot ceea ce alimenta arta lui Van Gogh. alimentîudu-i sensi bilitatea, i-ar fi fost interzis. O femeie n-ar fi putut niciodată să devină Kafka: în îndoielile şi în neliniştile sale, n-ar fi recunoscut angoasa Omului alungat din Paradis. Doar Sfînta Tereza a trăit de una singura, Într-o renunţare totală, condiţia umană: am văzut de ce. Situîndu-se din colo de ierailiiile terestre, ea nu simţea mai mult decît Sfîntul loan al Crucii un acoperiş liniştitor deasupra capului său. Pentru amîndoi era aceeaşi noapte, aceleaşi fulgerări de lumină, acelaşi neant, în Dumnezeu - aceeaşi plenitudine. Cînd în sfîrşit orice fiinţă umană va putea să-şi situeze orgoliul dincolo de orice diferenţă sexuală, în gloria dificilă a existenţei sale libere, numai atunci femeia îşi va confunda istoria, pro blemele, îndoielile, speranţele cu acelea ale umanităţii; numai atunci va putea căuta în viata şi iii operele sale să dezvăluie întreaga realitate, şi nu 441 numai propria-i persoan Atîta timp cît ea trebuie s lupte pentru ă ă a fi o fiinţă umană, nu va fi o creatoare. Încă o dată, pentru a-i explica limitele trebuie să invocăm situaţia ei, şi nu o misterioasă absenţă: viitorul rămîne larg deschis. Bărbaţii au susţinut care mai de care că femeile nu posedă „geniu creator"; este teza pe care o apăra, între altele, Maithe Borely, antifeministă notorie: dar s-ar zice că a încercat să facă din cărţile sale o dovadă vie a lipsei de logică şi a stupidităţii feminine, şi astfel cărţile ei se contrazic singure. De altfel, ideea unui „instinct" creator ar trebui aruncată, ca şi aceea a „eternului feminin", în dulapul vechi al entităţilor. Unii misogini, într-un mod ceva mai concret, afirmă că femeia, fiind o nevrotică, n-ar putea crea nimic valabil; dar sînt adesea aceiaşi care declară că geniul este o nevroză în orice caz, exemplul lui Proust arată îndeajuns că dezechilibrul psihofiziologic nu înseamnă nici mediocritate, nici neputinţă. Cît despre argumentul împrumutat din examinarea istoriei, am văzut ce trebuie să gîndim despre asta: faptul istoric n-ar putea fi considerat ca definind un adevăr etern; el nu face decît să traducă o situaţie care se manifestă ca istorică tocmai pentru că este pe cale de a se schimba. Cum ar putea să aibă femeile geniu, cînd orice posibilitate de a împlini o operă genială - sau chiar numai o operă - le era refuzată? Bătrina Europă i-a copleşit cu dispreţ, altădată, pe barbarii americani care nu aveau nici artişti, nici scriitori: „Lăsaţi-ne să existăm înainte de a ne cere să ne justificăm existenţa", a răspuns Jefferson - un răspuns cu adevărat profund Negrii le răspund la fel rasiştilor care le reproşează că nu au dat lumii nici un Whitman, nici un Melville. Proletariatul francez nu poate să opună nici un nume lui Racine sau lui Mallarme. Femeia liberă este pe cale de a se naşte; cînd se va fi dobîndit pe sine va justifica poate profeţia lui Rimbaud: „Poetele vor exista! Cînd va fi sfarîmată în sfîrşit infinita sclavie a femeii, cînd ea va trăi pentru ea şi prin ea, după ce bărbatul - pînă atunci abominabil - îi va fi dat libertatea, va fi şi ea poetă! Femeia va găsi necunoscutul. Lumea sa de idei va fi diferită de a noastră? Va descoperi lucruri străine, insondabile, delicioase, respingătoare, iar noi le vom lua, noi le vom înţelege"!. Nu este sigur ca această „lume de idei" va fi diferită de aceea a bărbaţilor, pentru că, ea se va elibera de bărbaţi asimilîndu-se cu ei, pentru a şti în ce măsură va rămîne singulara, în ce măsură singularitatea ei va rămîne importantă, ar trebui să ne hazardăm în anticipări foarte îndrăzneţe. Sigur este faptul că pînă acum posibilităţile femeii au fost înăbuşite şi pierdute pentru umanitate şi că a venit vremea, în interesul ei şi al tuturor, să i se permită să-şi încerce şansele. 1 Scrisoare către Pierre Demeny. 15 mai 1871. 442 CONCLUZIE „Nu, femeia nu este semenul nostru; prin lenea şi corupţia ei, am făcut din ea o fiinţă aparte, necunoscută, neavînd altă armă în afară de sexul ei, ceea ce nu înseamnă numai războiul continuu, ci şi o armă plină de ipocrizie - adorînd sau urînd, nefiind niciodată un tovarăş sincer, o fiinţă care stă alături de mulţime cu devotament şi camaraderie spontană -, suspiciuni de veşnic sclav mărunt." Mulţi bărbaţi ar subscrie încă acestor cuvinte ale lui Jules Laforgue; mulţi cred că între cele două sexe vor exista mereu „tertipuri şi certuri" şi că niciodată fraternitatea nu va fi posibilă între ele. Este adevărat că nici bărbaţii, nici femeile nu sînt satisfăcuţi unii de alţii. Dar întrebarea este dacă un blestem originar îi condamnă să se sfişie între ei, sau dacă nu cumva conflictele care-i fac să se opună nu exprimă decît un moment de tranziţie al istoriei umane. Am văzut că, în ciuda legendelor, nici un destin fiziologic nu impune Masculului şi Femelei ca atare o eternă ostilitate; nici măcar faimoasa mantis religiosa nu-şi devoră masculul decît în lips de alte alimente i în interesul speciei: acesteia ă ş îi sînt subordonaţi toţi indivizii, de sus în jos, pe scara animală. De altfel, omenirea este altceva decît specia: este o devenire istorică şi se defineşte prin felul în care-şi asumă facticitatea naturală, într-adevăr, chiar şi cu cea mai mare rea-credinţă din lume, este imposibil de decelat între masculul şi femela speciei umane o rivalitate de ordin fiziologic. De aceea rivalitatea ior va fi situată mai degrabă pe acel teren intermediar între biologie şi psihologie care este psihanaliza. Se spime că femeia îl invidiază pe bărbat pentru penisul său şi doreşte să-1 castreze; dar dorinţa infantilă de penis nu capătă importanţă în viaţa femeii adulte decît dacă ea îşi simte feminitatea ca pe o mutilare; abia atunci ea doreşte să-şi aproprieze organul masculin, ca fiind acel lucru care întruchipează toate privilegiile virilităţii. Este admis cu uşurinţă faptul că visul de castrare are o semnificaţie simbolică: femeia, se crede, vrea să-1 priveze pe bărbat de transcendenţa lui. Dorinţa ei este de fapt, aşa cum am văzut, mult mai ambiguă: într-un fel contradictoriu, ea vrea să aibă această transcendenţă, ceea ce presupune că în acelaşi timp o suspectează şi o neagă, că vrea să se arunce asupra ei şi s-o păstreze în sine. Aceasta înseamnă că drama nu se desfăşoară pe plan sexual; sexualitatea, de altfel, nu ne-a apărut niciodată ca definind un destin, ca fiind în sine o cheie a conduitelor umane; ea exprimă totalitatea unei situaţii la a cărei definire contribuie. Lupta sexelor nu este neapărat implicată în anatomia bărbatului şi a femeii. Într-adevăr, cînd este evocată, se ia drept bună ideea că în cerul veşnic al Ideilor se desfăşoară o bătălie între aceste esenţe nesi- 443 gure: Eternul feminin, Eternul masculin; şi nimeni nu observă că această luptă titanică îmbracă pe pămînt forme cu totul diferite, corespunzînd unor momente istorice diferite. Femeia care este limitată în imanenţa ei încearcă să-1 reţină şi pe bărbat în această închisoare; astfel închisoarea se va confunda cu lumea şi nu va mai suferi că este închisă acolo: mama, soţia, amanta sînt nişte temnicere; societatea codificată de bărbaţi decretează că femeia este inferioara: ea nu poate aboli această inferioritate decît distrugînd superioritatea virilă. Ea încearcă să-1 mutileze pe bărbat, îl contrazice, îi neagă adevărul şi valorile. Dar prin aceasta nu face decît să se apere; nici o esenţă imuabilă, nici o alegere vinovată nu au menit-o transcendenţei, inferiorităţii. Acestea i-au fost impuse din afara ei. Orice opresiune creează o stare tensionată, şi nici acest caz nu face excepţie. Fiinţa considerată drept neesenţială nu poate să nu pretindă recîştigarea suveranităţii sale. Astăzi, lupta capătă o altă înfăţişare; în loc să vrea să-1 închidă pe bărbat în temniţă, femeia încearcă să evadeze ea de acolo; nu mai caută să-1 aducă în regiunile imanenţei, ci să iasă ea însăşi deasupra, în lumina transcendenţei. Atunci atitudinea bărbaţilor creează un nou conflict: bărbatul este plin de rea-voinţă atunci cînd „îi dă liber femeii". Îi place să rămînă subiectul suveran, superiorul absolut, fiinţa esenţială; refuză să vadă în mod concret în tovarăşa sa o egală, şi răspunde sfidării sale printr-o atitudine agresivă. Nu mai este vorba de un război între indivizi închişi fiecare în sfera lui: o castă revendicatoare asaltează şi este ţinută în şah de casta privilegiată. Aici se înfruntă două transcendenţe; în loc să se recunoască reciproc, fiecare libertate vrea s-o domine pe cealaltă. Această diferenţă de atitudine se răsfiînge pe plan sexual, precum şi pe plan spiritual; femeia „feminină" încearcă, făcîndu-se o pradă pasivă, să-1 reducă şi pe bărbat la pasivitate carnală; se străduieşte să-1 prindă în capcană, să-1 înlănţuie prin dorinţa pe care i-o trezeşte făcîndu-se cu docilitate lucru; dimpotrivă, femeia „emancipată" se vrea activă, prehen-sivă şi refuză pasivitatea pe care bărbatul vrea să i-o impună. Tot astfel, Elise şi cele ca ea neagă valoarea activităţilor virile; aşază carnea deasupra spiritului, contingenţa deasupra libertăţii, înţelepciunea lor de rutină deasupra îndrăznelii creatoare. Dar femeia „modernă" acceptă valorile masculine: ea se mîndreşte că gîndeşte, acţionează, munceşte, creeaz la fel ca i b rbatul; în loc s caute s -1 înjoseasc , afirm ă ş ă ă ă ă ă că este egala lui În măsura în care se exprimă prin acţiuni concrete, această revendicare este legitimă şi atunci insolenţa bărbaţilor este condamnabilă. Dar trebuie spus, spre scuza acestora, că femeile sînt gata să complice lucrurile Mabel Dodge pretindea să-1 aservească pe Lawrence prin farmecele feminităţii sale pentru a-1 domina apoi din punct de vedere spiritual; multe femei, pentru a demonstra prin reuşitele lor că sînt la fel de valoroase ca un bărbat, se străduiesc să-şi asigure prin sex un sprijin masculin. Ele luptă pe două fronturi, cerînd vechea atenţie curtenitoare şi totodată o preţuire nouă, mizînd pe bătrîna magie şi pe tinerele lor drepturi. Este de înţeles că bărbatul, iritat, ia poziţie defensivă; dar şi el este la fel de duplicitar cînd pretinde ca femeia să joace cinstit în timp ce el îi refuză. 444 din neîncredere, din ostilitate, nişte atuuri indispensabile. Într-adevăr, lupta n-ar putea să aibă o înfăţişare limpede din moment ce chiar figura femeii este opacitate; nu se ridică în faţa bărbatului ca un subiect, ci ca un obiect paradoxal înzestrat cu subiectivitate; se afirmă în acelaşi timp ca sine şi ca altul, ceea ce înseamnă o contradicţie antrenînd consecinţe deconcertante. Cînd îşi face o armă din slăbiciunea, dar şi din forţa ei, nu este voita de un calcul; ea îşi caută în mod spontan salvarea în calea care i-a fost impusă, aceea a pasivităţii, în acelaşi timp în care îşi revendică activ suveranitatea. Şi fără îndoială că nu este un procedeu cinstit; dar îi este dictat de situaţia care i-a fost impusă. Totuşi, bărbatul, cînd o tratează ca pe o libertate, este indignat că ea rămîne pentru el o capcană; dacă o flatează şi o satisface atîta timp cît îi este pradă, bărbatul este agasat de pretenţiile la autonomie ale femeii; orice ar face, el se simte păcălit, iar ea se crede jignită. Disputa va dura atîta timp cît bărbaţii şi femeile vor continua să nu se recunoască drept semeni; adică atîta timp cît se va perpetua feminitatea ca atare; care dintre cele două sexe vrea, oare, cu mai multă îndîrjire s-o păstreze? Femeia care se eliberează de feminitate vrea totuşi să-i păstreze prerogativele; iar bărbatul cere ca în acest caz să-şi asume şi limitările ei. ..Este mai uşor să acuzi un sex decît să scuzi greşelile celuilalt", spune Montaigne. Â împărţi blamuri şi recompense este zadarnic. Într-adevăr, dacă e greu de sfărimat acest cerc vicios, este pentru că cele două sexe sînt fiecare victima celuilalt şi în acelaşi timp a lui însuşi. Între doi adversari înfruntîndu-se în pura lor libertate, s-ar putea stabili cu uşurinţă un acord; cu atît mai mult cu cît acest război nu foloseşte nimănui; dar complexitatea războiului între sexe provine din aceea că fiecare tabără este complice celei rivale; femeia nutreşte visul abandonului, bărbatul, pe acela al alienării; inautenticitatea nu este profitabilă; fiecare pune pe seama celuilalt nefericirea pe care şi-o atrage cedînd tentaţiilor facilităţii; ceea ce femeia şi bărbatul îşi lasă unul altuia este eşecul răsunător al propriei lor rele-credinţe şi laşităţi. Am văzut de ce bărbaţii, la origine, le-au aservit pe femei; devalorizarea feminităţii a fost o etapă necesară a evoluţiei umane; dar ar fi putut naşte o cooperare a celor două sexe; opresiunea se explică prin tendinţa fiinţei de a fugi de sine alienîndu-se în Celălalt, pe care-1 oprimă în acest scop; astăzi, tendinţa se regăseşte în fiecare bărbat în parte; bărbatul se caută în soţia ori în iubita sa sub înfăţişarea unei statui de piatră; el urmăreşte în femeie mitul virilităţii, al suveranităţii sale, al realităţii sale imediate. „Soţul meu nu merge niciodată la cinema"', spune femeia, şi incerta opinie masculină se imprimă în marmura eternităţii. Dar el însuşi este sclavul dublului său: ce trudă să clădeşti o imagine în care eşti mereu în primejdie! Ea este, la urma urmei, întemeiată pe capricioasa realitate a femeilor: trebuie ca aceasta să fie fără încetare modelată spre a deveni potrivită ; bărbatul este ros de grija de a se arăta viril, important, superior; se preface pentru ca femeia să se prefacă în faţa lui; este şi agresiv, neliniştit; îi este ostil femeii pentru că îi este teamă de ea, şi îi e teamă de ea pentru că se teme de personajul cu care el se confund ă. Cît timp şi cîte 445 forţe risipeşte lichidînd, sublimînd, transpunînd complexe, vorbind despre femei, seducîndu-le, temîndu-se de ele! Ar fi el însuşi eliberat dacă ar consimţi ca ele să se elibereze. Dar tocmai aceasta îl înspăimîntă. Şi se obstinează în mistificări menite s-o ţină pe femeie înlănţuită. Mulţi bărbaţi sînt conştienţi de faptul că femeia este mistificată. „Ce nenorocire este să fii femeie! Şi totuşi, cea mai mare nenorocire pentru o femeie este să nu înţeleagă că este femeie", spune Kierkegaard.^ De mult timp încoace, oamenii se străduiesc să deghizeze această nenorocire. A fost suprimată, de pildă, tutela: femeii i s-au dat „protectori", şi dacă aceştia sînt învestiţi cu drepturile tutorilor antici, este în propriul ei interes. Faptul că îi este interzis să lucreze, că este constrînsă să rămînă acasă înseamnă că este apărată împotriva ei înseşi, că îi este asigurată fericirea. Am văzut sub ce văluri poetice erau disimulate sarcinile monotone care-i revin: gospodărie, maternitate; în schimbul libertăţii sale i s-au dăruit înşelătoarele tezaure ale „feminităţii" sale. Balzac a descris foarte bine această manevră cînd 1-a sfătuit pe bărbat să o trateze ca pe o sclavă, convingînd-o în acest timp că este o regină. Deşi mai puţin cinici, mulţi bărbaţi se străduiesc să se convingă singuri că femeia este cu adevărat o privilegiată. Există sociologi americani care iau în serios teoria numită ,,law-class gain", adică a „avantajelor claselor inferioare". Şi în Franţa s-a proclamat adesea - deşi într-o manieră mai puţin ştiinţifică - icieea că muncitorii sînt foarte norocoşi că nu trebuie să „se reprezinte"; şi cu atît mai mult vagabonzii, care se pot îmbrăca în zdrenţe şi culca pe trotuare, plăceri inedite contelui de Beaumont şi bieţilor domni de Wendel L.a fel ca şi păduchioşii nepăsători care se scarpină cu voioşie, la tel ca şi negrii cei veseli rîzînd sub loviturile de cravaşa, ca şi arabii din Souss care-şi îngroapă copiii morţi de inaniţie cu surîsul pe buze, femeia se bucura de acest privilegiu incomparabil: iresponsabilitatea. Fără osteneală, fără îndatoriri de îndeplinit, fără griji, este evident că i-a fost dată partea cea mai bună. Tulburător este că, printr-o perversitate obstinată - legată fără îndoială de păcatul originar - de-a lungul secolelor şi în toate ţările, cei care au partea cea mai bună le strigă totdeauna binefăcătorilor lor: „Este prea mult! M-aş mulţumi cu partea voastră!" Dar magnificii capitalişti, coloniştii generoşi, bărbaţii cei mîndri se încăpăţînează: „Păstraţi-vă partea cea bună, păstraţi-o!" Este adevărat că bărbaţii înfîlnesc la tovarăşele lor mai multă complicitate decît află asupritorul din partea celui asuprit; şi se simt îndreptăţiţi * In vino venras. ..Galanteria îi revine esenţialmenie femeii şi faptul că ea o acceptă fără să ezite se explică prin solicitudinea naturii pentru cel mai slab. pentru fiinţa defavorizată, pentru care o iluzie înseamnă mai mult decît o compensaţie. Dar chiar această iluzie îi este fatală... a se simţi eliberată de mizerie datorită imaginaţiei sale, a fi victima închipuirii, nu înseamnă oare aceasta o batjocură şi mai profundă'.'... Femeia este foarte departe de a fi Venvahrlos (abandonată), dar în alt sens ea chiar este astfel, pentru că nu poate niciodată să scape de această iluzie de care natura s-a folosit ca s-o consoleze. 446 să declare cu rea-credinţă că ea însăşi a voit destinul pe care i l-au impus. Am văzut că, de fapt, toată educaţia ei conspira la închiderea dramurilor revoltei şi ale aventurii; societatea întreagă - începînd cu părinţii respectaţi - o minte exaltîndu-i dragostea pentru devotament, pentru dăruirea de sine, şi ascunzîndu-i faptul că nici amantul, nici soţul, nici copiii nu vor fi dispuşi să suporte povara apăsătoare a acestora. Ea acceptă de bunăvoie aceste minciuni pentru că o îndeamnă să urmeze panta facilităţii; şi aceasta este cea mai mare crimă făptuită împotriva ei; din copilărie, toată viaţa ei este pervertită, coruptă, desemnîndu-i-se ca voca ie abandonul ce o tenteaz pe orice fiin pentru ţ ă ţă care libertatea este angoasă; dacă un copil este îndemnat la lenevie, fiind distrat în fiecare zi fără a-i da ocazia să înveţe, fără a-i arăta utilitatea studiului, nu se va putea spune, cînd a devenit adult, că a ales el însuşi să fie incapabil şi ignorant; astfel este crescută femeia, fără a fi învăţată niciodată necesitatea de a-şi asuma propria-i existenţă; atunci este bucuroasă să conteze pe protecţia, dragostea, ajutorul şi dominaţia altora; se lasă fascinată de speranţa puterii fără a face nimic să-şi împlinească visul. Dar nu bărbatul trebuie să-i reproşeze acest lucru, din moment ce el însuşi a îndemnat-o pe această cale. Cînd izbucneşte un conflict între ei, fiecare îl face pe celălalt responsabil pentru situaţia în care se află; ea îi reproşează că el a determinat-o să fie astfel: ,,N-am fost învăţată să gîndesc, nici să-mi cîştig existenţa..." El îi reproşează că a acceptat această situaţie: „Nu ştii nimic, nu eşti în stare de nimic..." Fiecare sex crede că se poate justifica preluînd ofensiva: dar greşelile unuia nu-1 poate face nevinovat pe celălalt. Numeroasele conflicte care îi opun pe femei şi pe bărbaţi vin din aceea că nici una dintre cele două tabere nu-şi asumă toate consecinţele acestei situaţii pe care una o propune, iar cealaltă o suportă: această noţiune incertă de „egalitate în inegalitate" de care una se foloseşte pentru a-şi ascunde despotismul, iar cealaltă, laşitatea, nu rezistă experienţei: în schimburile lor, femeia cere egalitatea abstractă care i-a fost garantată, iar bărbatul, inegalitatea concretă pe care o constată. De aici şi faptul că în toate legăturile se perpetuează o dezbatere nesfîrşită despre echivocul cuvintelor a da şi a lua: ea se plînge că dă totul, el protestează că femeia îi ia totul. Trebuie ca femeia să înţeleagă că schimburile - este, de altfel, o lege fundamentală a economiei politice - se reglează după valoarea pe care marfa oferită o are în ochii cumpărătorului, şi nu ai vînzătorului: ea a fost înşelată prin convingerea care i s-a inculcat: aceea că preţul ei este nemăsurat; de fapt ea este pentru bărbat doar o distracţie, o plăcere, o companie, un bun neesenţial; în timp ce el reprezintă sensul, justificarea vieţii ei întregi; schimbul nu se face, deci, între obiecte de aceeaşi calitate. Această inegalitate se va face simţită în mod deosebit prin faptul că timpul pe care-1 petrec împreună — şi care pare, în mod înşelător, a fi acelaşi pentru amîndoi - nu are pentru parteneri aceeaşi valoare; în seara pe care un bărbat o petrece cu iubita lui ar putea să facă ceva util pentru cariera lui, să-şi vadă prietenii, să-şi cultive relaţiile, să se distreze; pentru un bărbat normal încadrat în societate, timpul este o bogăţie pozitivă; bani, reputaţie, plăcere. Dimpotrivă, pentru femeia trîndavă, care se plictiseşte, 447 este o povară de care nu mai ajunge să se debaraseze; cum reuşeşte să facă să treacă cîteva ore, a obţinut ceva: prezenţa bărbatului este un pur profit; în numeroase cazuri, ceea ce-1 interesează în mod evident pe bărbat într-o relaţie este cîştigul sexual: la limită, el se poate mulţumi să petreacă exact atîta timp cu iubita lui cît îi este necesar pentru a îndeplini actul sexual; cît despre femeie - fără excepţie - ceea ce doreşte ea este să facă să „treacă" tot acel timp cu care nu are ce face: şi - precum negustorul care nu vinde cartofi decît dacă i se cumpără şi napii - ea nu-şi cedează trapul decît dacă amantul îl plăteşte prin ore întregi de conversaţii şi de ieşiri împreună. Ei ajung la un echilibra dacă întregul costurilor nu i se va părea prea ridicat bărbatului: aceasta depinde, bineînţeles, de intensitatea dorinţei sale şi de importanţa pe care o au pentru el ocupaţiile pe care le sacrifică în acest scop. Dar dacă femeia cere - şi oferă - prea mult timp, devine inoportună ea însăşi, precum nul care iese din matcă, şi bărbatul se hotărăşte să nu mai aibă nimic, decît să aibă prea mult. Ea îşi ajustează deci exigenţele: dar prea adesea echilibrul se stabileşte cu preţul unei duble tensiuni; ea socoteşte că se „dă" prea ieftin bărbatului; el crede ca plăteşte prea scump. Bineînţeles, această rezumare a situaţiei este puţin umoristică; totuşi - în afară de cazul unei pasiuni geloase şi exclusive, cînd bărbatul o vrea pe femeie cu totul - acest conflict este evident chiar în tandre e, ţ în dorinţă, chiar în dragoste; bărbatul are întotdeauna ..altceva de făcut" cu timpul său: în timp ce ea caută să-şi facă timpul să treacă: si astfel el nu consideră orele pe care i le consacră femeia ca pe un dar, ci ca pe o sarcina. În general, acceptă s-o suporte pentru că ştie bine că este de partea privilegiaţilor, îşi fnce ..mustrări de conştiinţă": dacă are ceva bunăvoinţă, va încerca să compenseze inegalitatea condiţiilor prin generozitatea sa: în acelaşi timp îşi face un merit din această mărinimie si la prima neînţelegere o acuză pe femeie de a fi nerecunoscătoare, spune cu iritare: „Sînt prea bun". Ea simte că se poartă ca o cerşetoare în timp ce este convinsa de marea valoare a darurilor sale, şi este umilită. Aceasta explică cruzimea de care se arată adeseori capabilă femeia; ea are „conştiinţa împăcată" pentru că este de partea defavorizată; crede că nu este obligată să menajeze în nici un fel casta privilegiată, se gîndeşţe numai cum să se apere mai bine; va fi de multe ori fericită dacă are ocazia să-şi manifeste ranchiuna la adresa amantului care nu a mulţumit-o: din mo ment ce acesta nu dă destul, ea îi va lua totul, şi aceasta îi face o plăcere sălbatică. Atunci, bărbatul rănit descoperă preţul global al legăturii pe care o dispreţuia în fiecare moment: este gata să facă orice promisiune, chiar dacă se va crede din nou exploatat atunci cînd va trebui să o îndeplinească; îşi acuză iubita de şantaj; ea ii reproşează avariţia, şi amîndoi sînt jigniţi. Şi în acest caz, este zadarnic să acordăm scuze şi blamuri; nicio dată nu se poate face dreptate în sînul nedreptăţii. Un administrator colo mal nu are nici o posibilitate de a se purta corect faţă de indigeni, nici un general faţă de soldaţii săi; singura soluţie ar fi să nu mai existe nici colonişti, nici şefi; dar bărbatul nu s-ar putea împiedica să nu fie bărbat Iată-1 deci vinovat fără voie şi oprimat de această greşeală pe care nu a comis-o el însuşi; tot astfel ea este victimă şi harpie în pofida voinţei sale; uneori el se revoltă, alege cruzimea, dar în acest caz se face complice al 448 nedreptăţii, iar vina devine cu adevărat a lui; uneori se lasă anihilat, devorat de victima sa revendicatoare; dar atunci se va simţi păcălit. De cele mai multe ori se mulţumeşte cu un compromis care îl înjoseşte şi în acelaşi timp îl face să se simtă prost. Un bărbat de bună-credinţă va fi chiar mai afectat decît femeia de această situaţie: într-un sens, este mai bine să fii de partea învinşilor; dar, dacă şi femeia este de bună-credinţă, incapabilă să-şi fie sieşi suficientă, dacă îi repugnă să-1 strivească pe bărbat cu greutatea destinului ei, va fi prinsă într-o confuzie inextricabilă. Intîlnim în viaţa de zi cu zi o mulţime de astfel de cazuri, care nu-şi găsesc nici o soluţie satisfăcătoare, pentru că sînt definite de condiţii nesatisfăcătoare: un bărbat care se vede obligat să continue să susţină material şi moral o femeie pe care n-o mai iubeşte se simte victimă; dar dacă ar abandona-o fără resurse pe cea care şi-a angajat întreaga existenţă alături de el, atunci ea ar deveni victima, şi ar fi la fel de nedrept. Răul nu vine dintr-o perversitate individuală - şi reaua-credinţă începe atunci cînd fiecare îl învinovăţeşte pe celălalt - ci dintr-o situaţie împotriva căreia orice conduită singulară este neputincioasă. Femeile „se agaţă de bărbaţi"', ele sînt o povară şi suferă din această cauză; este pentru că au soarta unor paraziţi a căror sursă de existenţă se află într-un organism străin; dacă ar fi înzestrate cu un organism autonom, dacă ar putea lupta împotriva lumii, smulgîndu-i acesteia mijloacele de subzistenţă care-i sînt necesare, dependenţa lor ar fi abolită, şi la fel aceea a bărbatului. Fără îndoială că şi unora şi altora le-ar fi mult mai bine astfel. Este uşor de imaginat o lume în care bărbaţii şi femeile ar fi egali, căci este exact aceea pe care o promisese revoluţia sovietică: femeile crescute şi educate exact la fel ca bărbaţii ar lucra în cele mai bune condiţii' şi pentru aceleaşi salarii; libertatea erotică ar fi admisă de moravuri, dar actul sexual n-ar mai fi considerat ca un „serviciu" remunerat; femeia ar fi obligata să-şi găsească un alt mijloc de a-şi cîştiga existenţa; căsătoria ar fi întemeiată pe un angajament liber la care cei doi soţi ar putea renunţa oricînd; maternitatea ar fi liber , adic planning-n] i avortul ar fi autorizate i li ă ă ş ş s-ar da în schimb mamelor şi copiilor lor exact aceleaşi drepturi, fie că ar fi căsătorite sau nu; concediile de maternitate ar fi plătite de colectivitate, care şi-ar asuma şi îngrijirea copiilor, ceea ce nu înseamnă că părinţilor li s-ar lua copiii, ci că aceştia nu vor fi abandonaţi în seama părinţilor. Dar oare ajunge să schimbăm legile, instituţiile, moravurile, opiniile şi întregul context social pentru ca bărbaţii şi femeile să fie cu adevărat egali? „Femeile vor fi întotdeauna femei", spun scepticii; iar alţi clarvăzători profetizează că, lepădîndu-şi feminitatea, ele nu vor reuşi prin aceasta să se preschimbe în bărbaţi, însă vor deveni nişte monştri. Asta în- Faptul că anumite meserii prea dure le sînl interzise nu contra/iee acest proiect: chiar şi în cazul bărbaţilor se urmăreşte din ce în ce mai mult realizarea unei adaptări profesionale: capacităţile lor fizice şi intelectuale le limitează posibilităţile de a alege: ceea ce se impune. În orice caz. este să nu fie trasată nici o frontieră între sexe sau între caste sociale. 449 seamnă să admitem că femeia de astăzi este o creaţie a naturii; trebuie să repetăm încă o dată că în colectivitatea umană nimic nu este natural şi că, între altele, femeia este un produs elaborat de civilizaţie; intervenţia Celuilalt în destinul ei este originară; dacă această acţiune ar fi fost altfel dirijată, ar fi ajuns la cu totul alt rezultat Femeia nu este definită nici de hormoni, nici de misterioase instincte, ci de maniera în care îşi resesizează, prin conştiinţe străine, trupul şi raportul ei cu lumea. Abisul care o separă pe adolescentă de adolescent a fost actîncit în mod conştient şi premeditat încă din copilăria lor, mai tîrziu, femeia n-ar putea fi împiedicată să fie ceea ce s-a făcut din ea, şi va tîrî întotdeauna acest trecut în urma ei. Desigur, nu trebuie să credem că ajunge să-i modificăm condiţia economică pentru ca femeia să fie transformată; acest factor a fost şi rămîne un factor primordial al evoluţiei sale; dar atîta timp cît nu a antrenat consecinţele morale, sociale, culturale etc. pe care le anunţă şi le cere, noua femeie va întîrzia să apară; la ora actuală acestea nu au fost realizate nicăieri, nu mai mult în U.R.S.S. decît în Franţa sau în Statele Unite. De aceea femeia de astăzi este sfîşiată între trecut şi viitor, cel mai adesea apare ca o „femeie adevărată" deghizată în bărbat, şi se simte stînjenită în pielea ei de femeie în aceeaşi măsură ca în hainele-i masculine. Trebuie să se schimbe cu totul şi să-şi croiască singură veşmintele, N-ar putea reuşi decît datorită unei evoluţii colective. Nici un educator izolat nu ar putea astăzi şlefui „o fiinţă umană femelă" care să fie exact omologul unei „fiinţe umane mascul": crescută băieţeşte, tînăra fată se simte excepţională şi prin aceasta suferă un nou fel de specificare. Stendhal a înţeles foarte bine acest lucru: „Trebuie să plantăm dintr-o dată toată pădurea". Dar dacă presupunem, dimpotrivă, o societate în care egalitatea sexelor ar fi concret realizată, această egalitate s-ar afirma din nou în fiecare individ. Dacă, de la vîrsta cea mai fragedă, fetiţa ar fi crescută cu aceeaşi exigenţă şi cu aceleaşi privilegii, aceeaşi severitate şi aceleaşi licenţe ca şi fraţii săi, participînd la aceleaşi studii şi aceleaşi jocuri, promisă fiind aceluiaşi viitor, înconjurată de bărbaţi şi de femei care i-ar apărea fără echivoc ca fiindu-i egali, sensul „complexului lui Edip" şi al „complexului castrării" ar fi profund modificate. Asumîndu-şi la fel ca şi tatăl responsabilitatea materială şi morală a cuplului, mama s-ar bucura de acelaşi durabil prestigiu; copilul ar simţi astfel în jurul lui o lume androgină, şi nu una masculină; chiar dacă fiica ar fi mai mult atrasă din punct de vedere afectiv către tată - ceea ce nici măcar nu este sigur - dragostea ei ar fi nuanţată de o voinţă de emulaţie, şi nu de un sentiment de neputinţă: nu s-ar orienta către pasivitate; autorizată să-şi arate valoarea prin muncă şi prin sport, rivalizînd în mod activ cu băieţii, absenţa penisului - compensată de speranţa de a avea un copil - n-ar fi de ajuns pentru a na te un „complex de inferioritate"; ş în mod corelativ, băiatul n-ar avea spontan un „complex de superioritate" dacă acesta nu i-ar fi fost insuflat şi dacă ar preţui la fel de mult femeile cît pe bărbaţi.1 Fetiţa n-ar căuta deci nişte 1 Cunosc un băieţel de opt ani care locuieşte împreună cu mama, mătuşa şi bunica lui. toate trei extrem de independente şi de active, şi cu un bătrîn bunic 450 compensaţii sterile în narcisism şi în vis, nu s-ar socoti drept determinată, o dată pentru totdeauna, s-ar angaja fără reticenţe în tot felul de activităţi. Am spus deja cît de uşoară i-ar fi pubertatea dacă fetiţa s-ar depăşi, precum băiatul, către un viitor liber de adult; menstruaţia nu-i inspiră atîta oroare decît pentru că ea constituie o cădere brutală în feminitate; tot astfel, şi-ar asuma mult mai liniştită erotismul incipient dacă n-ar simţi un dezgust înspăimîntat faţă de întregul ei destin; o educaţie sexuală coerentă ar ajuta-o mult să depăşească această criză. Şi datorită educaţiei mixte, misterul august al Bărbatului n-ar mai avea ocazia să se nască: ar fi ucis de familiaritatea cotidiană şi de competiţii deschise. Obiecţiile care se opun acestui sistem implică întotdeauna respectul unor tabuuri sexuale; dar este zadarnică pretenţia de a inhiba la copil curiozitatea şi plăcerea; nu se ajunge decît la refulări, obsesii şi nevroze; sentimentalitatea exaltată, fervorile homosexuale, pasiunile platonice ale adolescenţilor, cu tot cortegiul lor de stupiditate şi confuzie, sînt mult mai nefaste decît cîteva jocuri infantile şi experienţe precise. Profitabil pentru tînăra fată ar fi mai ales faptul că, necăutînd în bărbat un semizeu, ci numai un camarad, un partener, un prieten, n-ar mai fi deturnată de la asumarea liberă a propriei sale existenţe; erotismul, dragostea ar căpăta caracterul unei libere depăşiri şi nu pe acela al unui abandon; ar putea să le trăiască ca pe un raport de la egal la egal. Bineînţeles, nu poate fi vorba să fie suprimate dintr-o dată toate dificultăţile pe care fetiţa le are de învins pentru a se transforma în adult; educaţia cea mai inteligentă, cea mai tolerantă n-ar putea s-o scutească de a-şi trăi propria ei experienţă. Tot ceea ce putem cere este să nu i se pună piedici. Faptul că fetiţele „vicioase" nu mai sînt însemnate cu fierul roşu este deja un progres; psihanaliza i-a instruit puţin pe părinţi; totuşi, condiţiile actuale în care au loc educaţia şi iniţierea sexuală a femeii sînt atît de deplorabile, încît obiecţiile care se opun ideii unei schimbări radicale n-ar putea fi valabile. Nu se pune problema de a aboli în femeie contingenţele şi mizeria condiţiei umane, ci de a-i da posibilitatea de a le depăşi. Femeia nu este victima nici unei fatalităţi misterioase; singularităţile care-i sînt specifice îşi datorează importanţa semnificaţiei pe care o îmbracă; ele vor putea fi depăşite imediat ce vor fi sesizate în perspective noi; astfel am văzut că, prin experienţa ei erotică, femeia simte - şi uneori detestă - dominaţia masculină: nu trebuie să tragem de aici concluzia că ovarele sale o condamnă să trăiască la nesfîrşit în genunchi. Agresivitatea virilă nu apare ca un privilegiu seniorial decît în sînul unui sistem care conspiră la afirmarea suveranităţii masculine; şi femeia nu se simte, în actul amoros, atît de profund pasivă decît pentru că deja se gindeşte ca atare. Revendicîndu-şi demnitatea de fiinţă umană, multe femei modeme îşi înţeleg încă viaţa erotică plecînd de la o tradiţie a sclaviei; de aceea li pe jumătate neputincios. Copilul are un strivitor „complex de inferioritate" faţă de sexul opus. deşi mama sa se străduieşte să-1 combată. În liceu îşi va dispreţul camarazii şi profesorii pentru că sînt nişte bieţi bărbaţi. 451 se pare umilitor să fie culcate sub bărbat, pătrunse de el, şi se crispează în frigiditate; dar dacă realitatea ar fi diferită, sensul pe care-1 exprimă simbolic gesturile şi posturile amoroase ar fi şi el diferit: o femeie care-şi plăteşte, care-şi domină amantul, poate, de exemplu, s se simt mîndr de superba sa trînd vie i s considere ă ă ă ă ş ă că-şi aserveşte bărbatul care acţionează; şi există de mult timp o mulţime de cupluri echilibrate din punct de vedere sexual în care noţiunile de victorie şi de înfrîngere au făcut loc ideii de schimb. Într-adevăr, bărbatul este, ca şi femeia, trup, deci pasivitate, jucărie a hormonilor şi a speciei, pradă neliniştită a dorinţei; şi ea este, ca şi el în mijlocul febrei carnale, consimţămînt, dăruire, activitate; fiecare trăieşte în felul lui echivocul unei existenţe devenite trup. În această încleştare în care-şi închipuie că se înfruntă unul pe altul, fiecare luptă de fapt împotriva sa, proiectîndu-şi în partener acea parte din sine pe care o repudiază; în loc să trăiască ambiguitatea condiţiei sale, fiecare se străduieşte să-1 facă pe celălalt să-i suporte abjecţia, păstrîndu-şi pentru sine onoarea. Dacă, totuşi, amîndoi şi-ar asuma-o cu o modestie lucidă, corelativa unui orgoliu autentic, s-ar recunoaşte ca fiind semeni şi ar trăi cu prietenie drama erotică. Faptul de a fi o fiinţă omenească este infinit mai important decît toate singularităţile care le disting pe fiinţele umane una de alta; niciodată ceea ce este dat nu conferă superioritate: „virtutea", cum o numeau anticii, se defineşte la nivelul a „ceea ce depinde de noi". În cele două sexe se joacă aceeaşi dramă a trupului şi a spiritului, a finitudinii şi a transcendenţei: ambele consumate de timp, pîndite de moarte, au o nevoie esenţială unul de altul: pot să extragă din libertatea lor aceeaşi glorie: dacă ar şti să o guste, n-ar mai fi tentate să-şi dispute privilegii înşelătoare; şi atunci s-ar putea naşte între ele fraternitatea. Mi se va spune că toate aceste consideraţii sînt utopice, fiindcă ar trebui, pentru a „reface femeia", ca deja societatea să fi făcut realmente din ea egala bărbatului; conservatorii nu au scăpat niciodată ocazia, în orice împrejurări, să denunţe acest cerc vicios: şi totuşi, istoria nu se învîrteşte în cerc. Fără îndoială, dacă o castă este menţinută în stare de inferioritate, va rămîne inferioara; dar libertatea poate sfărîma cercul; dacă negrilor li se permite să voteze, ei devin demni de a vota; dacă femeii i se atribuie responsabilităţi, ea va fi în stare să le facă faţă; fapt este că nu s-ar putea aştepta din partea asupritorilor un gest gratuit de generozitate: astfel, bărbaţii au ajuns, în propriul lor interes, să le ajute pe femei să se emancipeze parţial: ele nu mai trebuie decît să-şi urmeze ascensiunea, iar succesele pe care le obţin le încurajează; pare aproape sigur că vor ajunge, într-un timp mai mult sau mai puţin scurt, la perfecta egalitate economică şi socială, ceea ce va duce la o metamorfoză interioară În orice caz, vor obiecta unii, dacă o asemenea lume este posibilă, ea nu este de dorit. Cînd femeia va fi „la fel" ca bărbatul ei, viaţa îşi va pierde „sarea şi piperul" Nici argumentul acesta nu este nou: cei care au interesul să perpetueze prezentul vor vărsa totdeauna lacrimi gîndindu-se la trecutul mirific care va dispărea fără a apuca să surîdă măcar tînărului viitor. Este adevărat că, supnmîndu-se tîrgurile de sclavi, au fost distruse 452 marile plantaţii atît de magnific împodobite cu azalee şi camelii, a fost ruinată întreaga civilizaţie sudistă, atît de delicată; vechile dantele au trecut în podul timpului, lîngă timbrul atît de pur al vocilor castraţilor din corul Capelei Sixtine; iar acum un anumit „farmec feminin" ameninţă şi el să se transforme în pulbere. Sînt de acord că ar fi o barbarie să nu apreciem florile rare, dantelele, vocea cristalină a unui eunuc, farmecul feminin. Cînd se arată privirilor în toată splendoarea ei, „femeia fermecătoare" este un obiect mult mai exaltant decît „picturile idioate, decoraţiile de deasupra uşilor, decorurile, pînzele saltimbancilor, firmele, anluminurile populare" care-i plăceau la nebunie lui Rimbaud; împodobită cu artificiile cele mai moderne, prelucrată după tehnicile cele mai noi, ea soseşte din adîncul timpurilor, din Teba, din Minos, din Chichen Itza; ea este şi totemul plantat în inima junglei africane; este un elicopter şi este o pasăre; şi iată cea mai mare minune: sub părul ei pictat, foşnetul frunzelor se transformă în gîndire şi cuvinte încep să se audă din sinii ei. Bărbaţii întind mîini avide către această minune; dar cum o ating, ea dispare; so ia, iubita vorbesc ca toat lumea, cu gura; vorbele ţ ă lor nu valorează decît ceea ce sînt; la fel şi sînii lor. Un atît de efemer mu:acol - şi atît de rar - este îndeajuns de preţios pentru a perpetua o situaţie atît de nefastă pentru cele două sexe9 Putem aprecia frumuseţea florilor, farmecul femeilor la adevărata lor valoare; dacă aceste comori se plătesc cu sînge sau cu nenorocire, trebuie să ştim să le sacrificăm. Este adevărat că acest sacrificiu li se pare bărbaţilor deosebit de dificil; mulţi nu doresc din adincul inimii lor ca femeia să se împlinească ; cei care o dispreţuiesc nu văd ce ar avea de cîştigat din asta, cei care o îndrăgesc văd prea mult ce ar avea de pierdut; şi este adevărat că evoluţia actuală nu ameninţă numai farmecul femeii: începînd să existe pnn sine, femeia va renunţa la funcţia ei de dublu şi de mediatoare care îi asigura în universul masculul un loc privilegiat; pentru bărbatul prins între liniştea naturii şi prezenţa exigentă a altor libertăţi, o fiinţă care este în acelaşi timp semenul său şi un lucru pasiv apare ca o preţioasă comoară; înfăţişarea sub care îşi vede tovarăşa poate fi mitică, dar experienţele al căror izvor şi pretext este ea nu sînt mai puţin reale: şi nu există experienţă mai preţioasă, mai intimă, mai fierbinte; nu poate fi negat faptul că dependenţa, inferioritatea, nefericirea feminină le vor imprima caracterul lor singular; desigur, autonomia femeii, dacă le va cruţa bărbaţilor destule necazuri, le va nega, de asemenea, numeroase facilităţi; desigur, în lumea de mîine se vor pierde anumite feluri de a trai aventura sexuală, dar asta nu înseamnă că dragostea, fericirea, poezia, visul vor fi alungate din această lume. Trebuie să luăm seama că lipsa noastră de imaginaţie ne face să vedem întotdeauna viitorul pustiu; pentru noi nu este decît o abstracţiune; fiecare dintre noi deplînge în surdină absenţa a ceea ce a fost el; dar omenirea de mîine va trăi viitorul în carnea şi în libertatea ei, va fi un cadou al ei şi la rindul său îl va prefera; între sexe se vor naşte noi relaţii carnale şi afective despre care încă nu ştim nimic; deja au apărut între bărbaţi şi femei prietenii, rivalităţi, complicităţi, camaraderii, caste sau sexuale, pe care secolele trecute n-ar fi putut să le inventeze. Intre 453 altele, nimic nu mi se pare mai contestabil ca sloganul care sorteşte lumea nouă uniformităţii, deci plictisului Nu cred că din lumea actuală lipseşte plictisul, nici că vreodată libertatea ar crea uniformitate. Mai întîi, vor exista întotdeauna anumite diferenţe între bărbat şi femeie; cum erotismul, deci lumea ei sexuală, are o înfăţişare singulară, n-ar putea să nu dea naştere unei sensibilităţi şi unei senzualităţi singulare: raporturile ei cu propriul său trup, cu trupul bărbatului, cu copilul nu vor fi niciodată identice cu acelea pe care bărbatul le are cu trupul lui, cu trupul femeii şi cu copilul; cei care vorbesc atîta de „egalitate în diferenţă" n-ar putea să nu fie de acord cu faptul că pot exista diferenţe în egalitate. Pe de altă parte, instituţiile creează monotonia; tinere şi frumoase, sclavele din harem vor fi întotdeauna aceleaşi în braţele sultanului; creştinismul a dat erotismului savoarea sa de păcat şi de legendă, dăruindu-i un suflet femelei bărbatului; chiar dacă i se restituie suveranitatea ei singulară, îmbrăţişările ei vor avea acelaşi gust patetic. Este absurd să pretinzi că orgia, viciul, extazul, pasiunea ar deveni imposibile dacă bărbatul şi femeia ar fi în mod concret egali; contradicţiile care opun trupul şi spiritul, clipa şi veşnicia, senzaţia de ameţeală a imanenţei şi chemarea transcendenţei, absolutul plăcerii şi neantul uitării nu vor fi niciodată rezolvate; în sexualitate se vor materializa veşnic tensiunea, sfişierea, bucuria, eşecul şi triumful existenţei. A elibera femeia înseamnă a refuza s-o închizi în raporturile care o leagă de bărbat, nu să negi aceste raporturi; dacă se afirmă pentru sine, nu înseamnă că nu va continua să existe ţi pentru el: recunoscîndu-se reciproc ca subiect, fiecare va rămîne, totuşi, pentru celălalt un altul; reciprocitatea relaţiilor lor nu va suprima miracolele pe care le naşte diviziunea fiinţelor umane în două categorii separate: dorinţa, posesiunea, dragostea, visul, aventura; iar cuvintele care ne tulbură: a dămi, a cuceri, a se uni îşi vor p stra întregul lor sens. Dimpotriv , cînd va fi abolit sclavia unei ă ă ă jumătăţi a omenirii şi tot sistemul de ipocrizii pe care îl implică, „secţiunea" umanităţii îşi va revela semnificaţia sa autentică, iar cuplul uman îşi va găsi adevărata lui înfăţişare. „Raportul imediat, natural, necesar, de la bărbat la bărbat este raportul bărbatului cu femeia", a spus Marx.1 „Din caracterul acestui raport rezultă în ce măsură bărbatul s-a înţeles pe sine însuşi ca fiinţă generică, ca om; raportul bărbatului cu femeia este raportul cel mai natural al unei fiinţe umane cu o altă fiinţă umană. Reiese de aici în ce măsură comportamentul natural al bărbatului a devenit uman sau în ce măsură fiinţa umană a devenit fiinţa sa naturală, în ce măsură natura umană a devenit natura sa." Acest mare adevăr n-ar fi putut fi mai bine exprimat. În sînul lumii date bărbatul trebuie să facă să triumfe domnia libertăţii sale; pentru a cîştiga această supremă victorie, este necesar, între altele, ca dincolo de diferenţierile naturale care există între ei, bărbaţii şi femeile să-şi afirme fără echivoc fraternitatea. l Opere filosofice, voi.VI. Sublinierea lui Marx. Partea a treia. 454 CUPRINS INTRODUCERE 6 Partea I FORMAŢIE Capitolul I. Copilăria 8 Capitolul II. Tînăra fată 61 Capitolul III. Iniţierea sexuală 100 Capitolul IV. Lesbiana 132 Partea a Ii-a SITUAŢIE Capitolul V. Femeia măritată 152 Capitolul VI Mama 231 Capitolul VII. Viaţa de societate 274 Capitolul VIII. Prostituate şi hetaire 301 Capitolul IX. De la maturitate la bătrîneţe 320 Capitolul X. Situaţia şi caracterul femeii 338 Partea a IlI-a JUSTIFICĂRI Capitolul XI. Narcisista 366 Capitolul XII. Îndrăgostita 380 Capitolul XIII. Femeia mistică 405 Partea a IV-a CĂTRE ELIBERARE Capitolul XIV. Femeia independentă 414 CONCLUZIE 443